Nuestra revolucion
by erendir
Summary: Los demonios reencarnados han sufrido bajo el yugo de los demonios nobles durante cientos de años... pero el momento para que aquello acabara... estaba cada vez más cerca...
1. Prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

 **OFERTA**

* * *

Demonios. ¿Qué son los demonios? Todo depende de la religión o mitología en la cual te bases, pero todas tienen parte de verdad. ¿Qué es realmente un demonio? Los demonios son unas criaturas, una especie, así como la raza humana. Su origen era angelical. Si, habéis leído bien, angelical. Y no uno cualquiera. No. Eran ángeles del Dios Bíblico, pero que se convirtieron en justo lo contrario cuando, comandados por Lucifer, si, ese Lucifer, comenzaron la primera guerra contra Dios.

Por ese motivo fueron al Infierno o Inframundo, aunque es algo diferente a como lo cuenta la Biblia. En fin, la guerra comenzó y se detuvo, hasta que llegaron los ángeles caídos. Entonces, con su llegada, comenzó la mayor guerra sobrenatural que haya ocurrido. Una guerra que involucró a casi todas las Facciones del mundo.

La guerra se extendió por milenios y los números de las Facciones involucradas decrecieron enormemente. Los demonios se quedaron muy cerca de la extinción. Pero entonces llegó un descubrimiento que les salvó… a costa de otros. Dicho descubrimiento fueron las Evil Pieces. Son un conjunto de 15 piezas de ajedrez entregadas a los demonios de primera clase para aumentar sus filas mediante la reencarnación de otros seres en demonios.

Las piezas malignas fueron creadas por Ajuka Beelzebub usando los cristales disponibles en la Isla Agreas para ayudar a reponer el número de demonios después de la Gran Guerra que causó la muerte de innumerables demonios. Mientras que muchos demonios fueron capaces de adaptarse a las Evil Pieces, la Facción del Viejo Satán rechazó el uso de las Evil Pieces, creyendo que era una desgracia para los demonios reencarnar a los humanos y otras razas a los demonios.

Las Evil Pieces comúnmente se les dan a los demonios de pura sangre de Clase Alta, para que puedan reunir sus propios sirvientes. Los demonios reencarnados también tienen la oportunidad de recibir Evil Pieces si suben de rango y se convierten en un demonio de Clase Alta o Suprema.

Cuando un demonio recibe el derecho de obtener las Evil Pieces, se requiere que vayan al territorio de Satanás y toquen un monumento que funciona como una Pieza de Rey sustituta para registrarse como Rey.

Si un Rey desea intercambiar una Evil Piece con otro Rey, se debe realizar un ritual. Se debe dibujar un círculo mágico de propósito comercial. Los Reyes se paran al costado del círculo mágico mientras sus piezas están en el centro de él. Los Reyes aumentan sus auras mientras que ponen sus manos hacia adelante y activan los símbolos del Diablo para circular. Las auras de todos alrededor comienzan a brillar y sincronizarse, sin pasar por el círculo mágico. Con eso, el ritual terminará y el intercambio se habrá completado de una manera simple.

Suena muy bien, ¿verdad? Pero claro, solo suena bien o cuando tienes mucho talento o cuando eres uno de esos hijos de sangre pura. Pero las Evil Pieces no dejan de ser objetos que personifican una sola cosa… esclavitud.

Issei Hyodo una vez fue un humano puro, único y amado hijo del matrimonio Hyodo. Cuando Issei contaba con poco más de ocho años, un demonio lo secuestró porque detectó una Sacred Gear en él. Pero ni siquiera borró la memoria de sus padres, sino que lo secuestró delante de sus ojos, hiriéndolos fatalmente, aunque dejándolos vivos para que sufrieran.

Cuando llegó al territorio de ese demonio de sangre pura, este se lo dio a su hijo menor para que lo reencarnara como Peón, ocupando una simple pieza. Desde aquel día, la vida del pequeño Issei cambió como jamás hubiera deseado. Fue el comienzo de su nueva vida, llena de palizas, humillaciones, racismo, y todo aquello que conllevaba ser un esclavo, algo parecido a lo que sufrieron las gentes de África durante la época colonial.

Pero no todo fue malo para el pequeño. Cuando este logró despertar su Sacred Gear, después de una de las tantas palizas que su Rey le daba tanto para entrenarle para los Rating Game, como por propio gusto, así como para despertar de una vez su "valioso "don, descubrió que no poseía una simple Sacred Gear, como pensaban todos. El no poseía un Twice Critical, sino que portaba al poderoso Dragón Gales Ddraig.

Issei deseaba acabar de una vez con su situación, pero Ddraig le aconsejó que no era el momento, pues con su poder actual no podría hacer nada. Issei se tragó todo aquello y siguió el plan de Ddraig. ¿Y en qué consistía? En ir volviéndose más y más poderosos hasta alcanzar el nivel Clase Suprema y, una vez lo obtuviera, podría acabar con todo aquello y volver a su verdadero hogar.

Pero había un pequeño gran problema. ¿Cuál era? Que aquello significaba pasar más y más años sufriendo lo que la gran mayoría de reencarnados sufrían. Pero todo cambió, por lo menos en parte, cuando, poco después de cumplir los quince años, fue nuevamente secuestrado.

Le pusieron un trapo en la cabeza y se lo quitaron luego de ser tele transportado. Podía sentir que aún estaba en el Inframundo, en territorio del padre de su Rey, pero estaba lejos de la residencia principal. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre, o un joven de aproximadamente más de veinte años. Junto a él habían otros dos, uno con gafas y otro alto y musculoso.

-Issei Hyodo. ¿Ese es tu nombre? – preguntó el de en medio.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me temo que las presentaciones vendrán después. Verás Issei Hyodo, tengo una propuesta para ti. – Issei frunció el ceño ante las palabras de aquel joven – Sé que eres el Sekiryuutei, y que eres más poderoso que un Clase Media. – un leve temblor en el labio delató al Hyodo, pero el otro solo sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Como puedes comprobar, todos somos humanos. – a pesar de ello, la mirada de Issei se dirigió a cierto objeto que estaba al lado de con quien estaba hablando – Tranquilo. Esto no tengo pensado usarlo, a menos que me obligues.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Verás, mi grupo está bastante harto de la política demoniaca. Tenemos pensado hacer una revolución, que todos aquellos reencarnados, en contra de su voluntad, que quieren liberarse de sus cadenas puedan hacerlo. Pero, desgraciadamente, no estamos preparados para ello. Además, dudo que nos vieran con buenos ojos. Pero tú eres como ellos, y eres poderoso, pero puedes serlo aún más.

-No entiendo.

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió ladina y astuta.

-Queremos que te vuelvas mucho más poderoso, que colabores con nosotros y, llegado el momento, comiences la revolución de los reencarnados. Aclaro que nosotros lucharemos codo con codo con vosotros. Después de todo, para nosotros seguís siendo humanos, humanos obligados a convertirse en demonios.

-¿Y cómo piensas que haré eso? Me es imposible.

-¿Lo dices por la voluntad de las Evil Pieces? Tranquilo. Ya estamos trabajando en un modo de anular el poder de un Rey sobre sus Piezas así como en su extracción sin riesgo para el cuerpo o el alma.

Ante aquella revelación, los ojos de Issei se iluminaron con algo que hacía años que no se mostraba… esperanza.

-Si sois capaces de ello… estoy dispuesto a colaborar con vosotros.

Los tres hombres sonaron ante sus palabras.

-En ese caso, bienvenido a nuestro grupo, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo. – sonrió el líder extendiendo su mano al castaño, que la estrechó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Sin duda alguna, las cosas ciertamente comenzaban a mejorar. No sabía cuándo iba a suceder aquello, pero tenía claro que la época donde los reencarnados se liberarían del jugo de los demonios estaba cada vez más cerca. Solo debía prepararse para ello, y con presteza.

* * *

La verdad es que esta idea se me ha ocurrido gracias a un review de Crow Artyom S en mi fic "El Último Súper Humano", aunque en mi caso tiene ciertas variantes. Tengo pensado que sea un fic bastante corto, quizás ni llegue a siete capítulos. Pero bueno, veamos como tira esto.


	2. Vida de reencarnado

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Diego997: gracias.

daizuke: jejeje, espero que ahora entiendas un poco más.

Freemaker: bueno, tendrás que descubrir cómo se va desarrollando esto y ver cuánto aciertas jajaja.

Nekomatabox: lo lamento colega, pero nop.

Dark Thundercat: la verdad es que no he jugado a ninguno de dicha saga. Quien sabe, quien sabe.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **VIDA DE REENCARNADO**

* * *

-¡Insecto, tráeme más vino!

Issei Hyodo, actual Peón del heredero de la Casa Shax, solo pudo suspirar por centésima vez en lo que llevaba de día. Una maldita rutina con la cual estaba deseando acabar. Agarró una bandeja, cogió una hermosa copa de cristal de un armario lujoso y una botella de vino de la despensa. Con una habilidad ganada con años de experiencia y numerosas palizas cada vez que lo hacía mal, el actual secreto Sekiryuutei colocó las cosas en orden y fue hasta el salón de la propia habitación de su amo, Veneriam Shax, nieto del original Shax, fallecido durante la guerra, e hijo del actual cabeza de familia de la Casa.

Cuando atravesó las puertas que separaban la cocina de la sala de estar, el Hyodo hizo una mueca, pues su actual amo y Rey se encontraba en su sillón favorito, sin pantalones, y con una chica haciéndole un trabajito. Cerró los ojos por un instante, lamentándose por la situación de su compañera Alfil.

En verdad, Veneriam no poseía un equipo completo: Veneriam como Rey, Rayana Dantalion, la séptima hija de los patriarcas de la Casa Dantalion como Reina, Anastasia Lébedev como única Alfil, Guilmer Stolas, cuarto hijo de los patriarcas de la Casa Stolas como único Caballo, Gilbert Txalt como única Torre, Laurana Vual, tercera hija de los patriarcas de la Casa Vual e Issei Hyodo como únicos Peones.

De todos ellos, Anastasia, Gilbert e Issei eran los únicos reencarnados. Anastasia era una hechicera muy poderosa que fácilmente podría derrotar a Veneriam, pero en su momento no fue capaz de vencer al padre de este, por lo que fue reencarnada a la fuerza. Gilbert poseía la habilidad de controlar la gravedad, Gyroquinesis, pero era demasiado joven cuando el padre de Veneriam le encontró.

Si, en algo que coincidían los tres era en que no fue Veneriam quienes les reencarnó, sino el padre de este usando las piezas de su hijo menor. Pero sigamos con las presentaciones.

Anastasia era una joven de casi treinta años, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos grises, alta y esbelta, con una gran habilidad para los números. Una autentica belleza rusa superdotada, intelectualmente. Aquella habilidad intelectual con los números le permitió controlar la Magia que Merlín ofreció a la Humanidad como muy pocos lo habían hecho en la historia. Era una mujer amable, conocedora de su propia belleza e intelecto, pero rota por todo lo sufrido desde su reencarnación.

Gilbert tenía poco más de veinte años, de ascendencia congoleña, era alto, de cuerpo robusto, cabellera corta negra como el carbón y ojos oscuros como la noche. Poseía el don de controlar la gravedad, una habilidad muy poco frecuente entre las habilidades quinésicas. Era un joven callado y serio, capaz de aguantar cosas inimaginables, pero incapaz de dañar a otro hasta ciertos extremos.

El pequeño Issei hizo buenas migas con ellos desde el principio, pues antes que él, ambos llevaban años sufriendo el yugo de Veneriam y su Casa, y sabían lo que aquel niño estaba a punto de pasar. Solo podían ser ellos mismos cuando se reunían a solas, que no eran demasiadas veces a la semana, desgraciadamente.

En fin, volviendo al presente, Issei reconoció la hermosa cabellera rubia de Anastasia. Para desgracia de su amiga, ni Rayana ni Laurana podían ser tocadas por Veneriam como una condición para que esta se convirtiera en su Reina y Peón respectivamente, por lo que Anastasia era obligada a satisfacer a su Rey en todos esos aspectos. La pobre había sido violada tantas veces que sería imposible recordarlas o sumarlas. Frente a los demás miembros del grupo se mostraba como una muñeca que solo obedecía, pero era con Issei y Gilbert con quienes podía desahogarse, ya fuera gritando o llorando.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando, basura?! ¡Tráeme de una maldita vez el vino! – exigió Veneriam.

-Lo lamento mi amo. Aquí tiene.

En ningún momento dirigió una mirada a Anastasia. Era un pacto que los tres habían hecho. Cuando la mujer sufriera de aquello, los otros dos no harían caso. Ya pasaba demasiado la pobre mujer como para que tuviera que ser algo público.

Veneriam cogió la copa y soltó un largo gemido mientras agarraba la cabeza de Anastasia y la empujaba contra su entrepierna. Luego de que el orgasmo pasara, tiró la cabeza de la rubia hacia atrás para que se separara mientras daba un trago a su copa.

-Lárgate ya, puta barata.

Anastasia asintió y se levantó. Salió de la sala junto a Issei, ambos sin mirarse. El castaño dejó la bandeja vacía en la mesa de la cocina, agarró la mano de la rusa y fueron al baño más lejano del hogar de Veneriam. Una vez dentro, la Alfil levantó la tapa del váter y comenzó a vomitar como si no hubiera mañana. Issei solo podía escuchar el llanto de la mujer y acariciarle la cabellera y la espalda. No podía hacer nada aún para ayudar a su amiga, por lo que aquello era lo único que podía hacer.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, Anastasia se lavó la boca como si no hubiera mañana y luego se bañó. Issei se tapó los ojos mientras se desnudaba, pero se quedó ahí, sentado, esperando a que la larguísima ducha de su compañera finalizara.

TOC-TOC

El Peón abrió la puerta, viendo que quien se encontraba al otro lado era Gilbert. En sus manos llevaba un pijama de Anastasia. Issei lo cogió y cerró la puerta mientras Gilbert esperaba afuera. Una vez Anastasia finalizó su ducha, se colocó el pijama y salió afuera. Gilbert la abrazó y la cargó. Anastasia se hizo un ovillo, relajándose al sentir el calor de Gilbert y con una mano cogiendo una de Issei.

Los tres fueron hasta la habitación de la rubia, donde la dejaron en su cama, quedándose a su lado hasta que esta logró dormirse. Una vez logró aquello, ambos salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera, caminaron hasta un lugar apartado, lejos de Veneriam, otros miembros del grupo, o cualquier sirviente que anduviera por allí.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Gilbert comenzó a golpear con toda su fuerza una enorme roca que había en una zona alejada del jardín trasero. Aquello se había vuelto una rutina. Gilbert liberando toda su ira y furia contra las enormes rocas que formaban la rocosa montaña que se situaba en los límites del jardín trasero, e Issei sentándose en el suelo observando a manipulador de la gravedad.

-¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto más…?

Issei salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta del congoleño. No era una pregunta para él, sino que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

-A veces creo… que lo que te dijeron era una mentira…

Issei, a pesar de saber que la Torre no le veía, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ten por seguro que no era una mentira. Pero, como bien sabes, si queremos que esto salga bien, debemos estar preparados.

-Han pasado como dos años, Ise. – ahora sí, Gilbert volteó la mirada – Dos… años… ¿Cuánto más van a tardar para liberarnos de esta pesadilla? – apretó los puños con fuerza.

Issei hizo una mueca al notar como la gravedad del entorno comenzaba a aumentar lentamente.

-Hablamos de no solo hacer una revolución, sino que nos enfrentaremos a los Clase Suprema y muy posiblemente a los Maous. Sabes perfectamente como yo que eso no es algo que pensar a la ligera. Además, todos saben de las capacidades de Lucifer y Beelzebub. Ellos son nuestros peores contrincantes. Será casi imposible derrotarles. Y haz el favor de dejar la gravedad.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó mientras dejaba de usar inconscientemente su habilidad manipuladora - ¿Y cómo van ellos?

-Como nosotros, aumentando sus poderes y habilidades día a día. En unos meses, Cao-Cao calcula que podremos hacer la revuelta.

-Unos meses… algo es algo…

-Créeme cuando te digo que la capacidad de Leonard es la clave de nuestra victoria, y está sumamente cerca de lograr el objetivo.

-¿En serio? – la pregunta de Gilbert reflejaba lo positivo de aquella revelación.

Issei le respondió con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-Créeme. Cuando comience la fiesta, las probabilidades de éxito aumentarán una bestialidad. – La sonrisa colmilluda dio paso a una de tristeza – Pero todos asumimos que es posible que no muchos sobrevivan.

-Ya sabes lo que los demás piensan de ello. Aguantarán hasta que comience el plan, pero si mueren, intentarán llevarse a todos los que puedan con ellos.

-¡Como debe ser!

-¡Exacto!

Aquella conversación devolvió las energías a ambos para pasar el resto del día. Cuando volvieron a la sala de estar, Veneriam les miraba con rabia. Su poder demoniaco, nada de que asombrarse para ninguno de los dos, recubría su cuerpo y danzaba violentamente.

-¡¿Dónde habéis estado, basuras?! ¡Vuestro mísero entrenamiento debió haber comenzado hace dos minutos!

-Lo lamentamos, mi amo. Lamentamos mucho el retraso. – se disculpó Gilbert.

-¡Ni lamentos ni mierdas! ¡Recibiréis vuestro castigo!

Ante las palabras de Veneriam, ambos se arrodillaron y colocaron a cuatro patas. El demonio comenzó a lanzar diversos ataques de su poder demoniaco, sin miramientos, sin reservas, sin remordimientos. Venerimn no aceptaba que se incumplieran sus órdenes, por más estúpidas que fueran.

Luego de liberar su rabia contra dos de sus siervos-esclavos, Veneriam respiraba agitado, satisfecho al ver heridas de gravedad en los cuerpos de Issei y Gilbert. Ambos se mantenían aun a cuatro patas. A pesar de que el sudor y su sangre cayeran por sus rostros, espalda y miembros, no habían caído. Habían aprendido a aguantar el dolor como fuera, pues si hubieran caído, el castigo por esa supuesta debilidad hubiera sido aún mayor.

Varias fueron las veces en las que Gilbert e Issei acabaron en cuidados intensivos por el peligrar de su vida. Lo curioso es que el padre de Veneriam no le recriminaba nada. Incluso varias veces lo vio riéndose y felicitando a su cuarto hijo.

-Venga. ¡Ahora id a entrenar! En el próximo Rating Game no quiero empatar. ¡Quiero la victoria! ¡Si volvemos a empatar, espero que estéis preparados para el dolor!

Dándole una patada a Issei mientras abandonaba la sala, Veneriam se marchó para hacer quien sabe qué. Gilbert ayudó al malherido Issei a ponerse en pie y, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, a pesar de la más que notoria diferencia de altura, ambos lograron llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, donde sufrieron como todos los días desde su conversión a demonios. Pero, a pesar de ello, debían aguantar. Debían aguantar hasta que llegara el momento de acabar con todo ello y obtener lo más ansiado para casi todos los reencarnados.

XXXXX

BOOOM

TROOOMP

KABOOOM

Anastasia respiraba un poco agitada luego de finalizar una dura parte de su entrenamiento. El Caballo de Veneriam, Guilmer Stolas, así como la Peón Laurana Vual se encontraban atacando a Anastasia con todo su arsenal. Guilmer era un experimentado Caballo, pues antes lo fue de su hermano mayor, y Laurana era hábil en la magia demoniaca. Pero, a pesar de que ambos se sincronizaban bien y tenían un nivel de Clase Alta, Anastasia era lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentarse a ambos y mantenerlos a raya. En verdad, en los Rating Game muchos de los empates y victorias eran gracias a la habilidad de la rusa.

Guilmer apareció a espaldas de Anastasia, quien lanzó un siseo al notar el filo de la espada de Guilmer en su hombro. Había logrado evadirlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Laurana intentó golpearla con su fuera de Torre-Peón y poder demoniaco, pero la rubia logró convocar un hechizo de viento para evadir dicho ataque.

PUUUM

Pero ni el Caballo ni la Peón tenían pensados dejarla descansar. Ambos eran iguales que Veneriam. En realidad, todos los demonios nobles los trataban igual que Veneriam. Podían ser piezas de otro, pero seguían teniendo un estatus superior al de los reencarnados humanos. Ya bastante agotada por el continuo e incesante ataque combinado, Anastasia usó un último recurso e invocó una poderosa tormenta eléctrica, que descargó sobre ambos descendientes, liberando su carga eléctrica sin miramientos.

Los gritos de ambos demonios sangre pura inundaron la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando el ataque cesó, ambos cuerpos cayeron como muertos al suelo, inconscientes y con graves quemaduras por electrocución.

-Bien, bien, Anastasia. Sigues mejorando. – alabó la Reina Rayana mientras bebía tranquilamente una taza de café.

A Rayana le era prácticamente indiferente Anastasia así como el resto de sus compañeros. Muy pocas veces se la veía con el resto, a excepción de los Rating Games.

-Gracias… por su… halago… mi señora… Rayana… - masculló Anastasia tirada en el suelo agotada.

Hubiera podido vencerlos con muchísima más facilidad. Actualmente, su poder había superado a un Clase Alta y se encontraba en Clase Suprema, al igual que Issei y Gilbert, pero el propio Issei y el mismo Cao-Cao habían pedido no mostrar un poder superior a un Clase Alta, incluso mostrar dificultades para enfrentar a uno así. Era una estrategia, la estrategia sorpresa, que les dará una gran ventaja cuando el momento llegara.

-Vete a lavar, estas echa un asco. – indicó agitando la mano con gesto despectivo.

La rusa se vio y entendió a que se refería. Tenía la ropa rasgada, la herida aún abierta y sangrante y tierra y polvo cubriendo sus prendas y la piel expuesta. Se puso de pie aparentando dificultad, miró de reojo a los otros demonios y se marchó a la zona donde se encontraban las duchas.

Issei y Gilbert, que se encontraban entrenando en la otra punta de la sala, observaron con orgullo a su compañera. Deseaban que el ataque hubiera sido más poderoso, que los hubiera rostizado hasta la muerte… pero aquello tendría que esperar.

Ya en la ducha, Anastasia procedió a quitarse la ropa y entrar en una de las duchas para lavar su cuerpo, no sin hacer una mueca cuando el agua tocó su herida abierta. Debía tratarla pronto o podría llegar a infectarse. Se lavó la zona con sumo cuidado y luego aplicó magia curativa para cicatrizar y cerrar la herida, suspirando de alivio.

Pero, cuando estaba cerca de finalizar el lavado, cierta demonio entró en las duchas. Anastasia suspiro internamente mientras apretaba uno de sus puños con fuerza, sabedora de lo que iba a llegar.

POOOMP

-¡Ugh!

La rusa siseó al notar un ataque a quemarropa en su espalda. Debido a dicho ataque, su cuerpo se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared de la ducha, tirando varios de los cuadraditas de colores fríos que decoraban dicha pared.

PAM

Su cabeza rebotó con fuerza bestial contra la pared cuatro veces, tirando aún más cuadraditos decora torios. La sangre comenzó a chorrear por varias heridas en el rostro.

-¡Zorra de mierda! ¡Hija de puta! – gritaba furiosa Laurana Vual al tiempo que soltaba la cabeza de la rubia.

Anastasia cayó al suelo mareada y dolorida. El agua se había teñido de rojo de su sangre y su vista estaba nublada no solo por la sangre, sino por la conmoción que estaba sufriendo. A pesar de tener el cuerpo de un demonio, que solía ser más resistente que el humano, quien le había ocasionado dichos golpes también poseía una fuerza similar, o incluso superior a la suya si había usado la promoción a Torre… de lo cual estaba cien por cien segura.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme algo así, eh?! ¡Responde puta barata! – Reclamó dándole fuertes patadas en la espalda – ¡Eh perra, te estoy hablando!

PLAF

Al igual que con los castigos de Veneriam, Anastasia no podía hacer nada contra los castigos de los demás hijos de Casas demoniacas.

Laurana la alzó de los pelos. La hija de la Casa Vual era bastante más baja que ella, y lo que le daba envidia era de la hermosura de la humana, por lo que disfrutaba mucho el causarle dolor y dejarle el cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas.

Anastasia sabía que de nada serbia responder a sus demandas. No responderle era malo, pero responderle era aún peor. Apretó los puños, deseando con todas sus fuerzas liberar su poder y reducir la existencia de esa desgraciada a nada. Ni siquiera su alma sobreviviría a su ira. Pero no, aun no. Si lo hacía, todo se iría por el desagüe. Debía aguantar… solo un poco más…

Dejó que Laurana soltara toda su rabia y se marchara luego de escupirle. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero nada que su curación mágica no pudiera resolver. Podía usar su magia para hacer una ilusión y que su rostro y cuerpo se mantuvieran como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero solo era eso, una ilusión. Anastasia jamás se curaba por completo de sus heridas. Su cara así como el resto de su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, cicatrices que dejaba ahí para recordarle su vida y también para mantenerse cuerda y esperar paciente.

Una vez se hubo curado, decidió terminar su ducha y luego marcharse a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta no se sorprendió al ver a Gilbert e Issei, ambos en el mismo estado que ella había estado hacía unos minutos. Magullados, con sangre seca que había surgido de diversas heridas, algunas con gran peligro de infección. Sus rostros hinchados y el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Suspiró al tiempo que su hechizo ilusorio se disipaba, mostrando su verdadero rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-Cada vez te pareces más a Balalaika. – bromeó Issei.

-Eso quiere decir que sigo estando buena.

-¿Laurana?

-¿Quién sino? Y a vosotros tampoco debería preguntaros, ¿no?

-Me sorprende que aún nos sigamos haciendo estas preguntas. – sonrió como pudo el congoleño.

Anastasia soltó una leve risilla y luego un quejido. Caminó hasta la cama, subiéndose a la dicha, sentados detrás de ambos al tiempo que aplicaba su magia curativa en los dos varones. Otra parte de su rutina diaria. El tratamiento fue largo y lento, pues Anastasia debía encontrar las heridas tanto internas como externas y proceder a su curación con sumo cuidado, pues el más mínimo error podía costar caro a alguno de sus dos amigos.

Para cuando la curación hubo finalizado, la rusa cayó dormida en la cama, totalmente agotada. Issei fue al único sofá de la habitación para dormir y Gilbert durmió en una colcha en el suelo. Cuando era humano, en su aldea, vivía con cero lujos, en camas en el suelo o durmiendo en hamacas o grandes troncos. Puede que no pareciera mucho, pero él estaba más que acostumbrado, e incluso le gustaba.

Pero, ¿por qué no dormía cada uno en su propia habitación? Pues porque se habían acostumbrado. Anastasia había sufrido violaciones cuando dormía por parte de su amo, e Issei y Gilbert bromas que distaban mucho de ser pesadas o simplemente eran golpeados. Pero, desde que comenzaron a descansar juntos, aquellos sucesos casi habían desaparecido. A veces Venerarían aparecía y violaba a Anastasia mientras sus dos compañeros no podían hacer otra cosa que recibir una paliza y ver como el hijo de la Casa Shax satisfacía sus instintos.

XXXXX

El mes de mayo llegó y un suceso que comenzó como habladurías se extendió rápidamente por todo el Inframundo demoniaco. Los miembros nobles de la Casa Shax estaban reunidos para comer, con el matrimonio y los hijos en la mesa y los sequitos de estos de pie, pegados a la pared, sin comer ni beber, totalmente callados y en pie.

-¿Habéis escuchado sobre lo que va a ocurrir entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix? – preguntó Lord Shax mientras tomaba un largo trago de vino.

-No. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora con esos dos? – preguntó la única hija del matrimonio.

-Al parecer la heredera de los Gremory ha retado a Raiser a un combate. Si ella gana se anula el matrimonio, pero dudo que eso vaya a suceder. – se encogió de hombros el patriarca.

-La pobre está afectada de la cabeza. No tiene ni la mitad de su equipo y piensa luchar contra Raiser. Va a ser una derrota total. – se carcajeó el primogénito Shax.

-Pse. Estoy con Gulper. – Asintió Veneriam – Yo solo he logrado un empate contra Raiser, ¿y ella piensa que podrá derrotarle? ¡Ardo en deseos de ver su obvia derrota!

-¡Estoy contigo! ¡Verlo seguro que será maravilloso! – bramó el tercer hijo de la Casa Shax.

Para los tres reencarnados de Veneriam, aquella era una conversación que nada les importaba. Después de todo, era de lo más normal que matrimonios así sucedieran, aun siendo tan jóvenes teniendo en cuenta la larguísima vida de los demonios. Para cuando los nobles hubieran finalizado la comida, los miembros de los sequitos así como la servidumbre fueron a diversas salas pequeñas y que no tenían el lujo que poseía las salas donde los nobles disfrutaban de sus comidas. En realidad, eran solo cuatro paredes con cubiertos y platos de madera, con mesas pequeñas e incomodas sillas.

Además, siempre estaban cambiando, pocas veces repetían siempre los mismos en cada mesa. Una extraña orden de sus amos, aunque suponían el motivo de aquello.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta que el momento del enfrentamiento entre ambos herederos se llevó a cabo… con el resultado esperado. Todos los nobles y sus séquitos estaban reunidos en la más grande sala del castillo Shax, observando a través de una pantalla holográfica el partido filtrado entre los herederos de los Clanes Gremory y Phoenix.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Fijaos! ¡Que ridículo!

No solo Veneriam, sino que el resto de miembros de la Casa Shax se burlaban de Rias Gremory. En un video filtrado, nadie sabía cómo, se podía ver el combate completo entre el grupo de Rias Gremory y el grupo de Raiser Phoenix. A pesar de que era cierto que Raiser perdió algunas piezas, no fue nada comparable a cómo las piezas de Rias fueron cayendo una a una hasta nada más que quedar la propia Rias. Esta usó su Poder de la Destrucción contra Raiser hasta quedar agotada, cayendo al suelo, apoyando las manos en este para mantener su cuerpo mientras con pesar declaraba su derrota.

-Hum, si se pusiera así delante mío… - canturreó Veneriam.

Anastasia tuvo un escalofrió ante las palabras de su Rey. Gilbert e Issei cogieron cada uno una mano para que la rubia se tranquilizara y no se quebrara ahí en medio.

La verdad es que sentían lastima por Rias Gremory. Obviamente su situación estaba tan lejos como la galaxia más lejana del universo con la Tierra. A pesar de a lo que estaba obligada como mujer que era en una organización con pensamiento medieval, su situación como reencarnados les hacía prácticamente imposible sentir empatía. Sentían lastima, un poco, pero poco más.

Puede que a la heredera Gremory le restara pasar lo que le quedaba de su vida, apenas tenía dieciocho en una especie que llegaba a los diez mil años, con Raiser Phoenix, pero nada comparable a lo que podía llegar a sufrir un reencarnado. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo de noble cuna y ellos eran considerados como perros que había que amaestrar con fuerza y violencia en la casi mayoría de las ocasiones.

Ni siquiera la propia Anastasia podía sentir empatía con la Gremory. Ya ella bastante tenía con lo suyo.

XXXXX

Los tres reencarnados observaron a las recién llegadas. Dos hermosas mujeres de Casas consideradas extinguidas que iban a entrar al servicio de la Casa Shax. Ya habían visto casos como ese. El propio Sairaorg Bael tenía en su sequito a descendientes de Casas consideradas extintas por X motivos.

El portador de Ddraig las analizó con ojo crítico. Ambas sin duda poseían gran belleza y se jugaría sus huevos a que poseían gran experiencia en la cama. A su mente llegaron diversas imágenes de encuentras acalorados y apasionados, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada y tragarse su revolución hormonal. Hacia unos años que había aprendido que no podía mostrar el deseo por ninguna mujer sin permiso de su amo, y este jamás daba ese permiso ni a Gilbert ni a Issei. Es más, el joven japonés descubrió aquella norma de una manera nada agradable.

Aun lo recordaba. Había cumplido los catorce años. Su cuerpo empezaba a responder a los estímulos sexuales del sexo contrario. Recordaba que se había sentido muy atraído por una de las sirvientas y esta se mostró receptiva con él. El problema fue cuando Veneriam les descubrió en una de las salas de las fregonas. Veneriam se enfureció por ello. Abofeteó con fuerza a la criada, rompiéndole el labio y a Issei primero le dio una paliza mientras le repetía que no podía meter si cosa en ninguna mujer sin su permiso.

Luego llegó lo peor. Con todos los miembros del servicio delante así como miembros reencarnados de su sequito, Veneriam obligó a Anastasia a usar un hechizo de inamovilidad sobre Issei, que se encontraba a cuatro patas con el trasero expuesto. El joven Sekiryuutei pensó que iba a ser nalgueado con algo doloroso… pero la verdad fue peor.

-¡Gilbert! – bramó el heredero demoniaco.

-¿Si, mi amo?

-Quiero que le des por culo.

No solo Gilbert, sino que la propia Anastasia se horrorizaron por ello. Incluso algunos criados, los reencarnados de humanos sobre todo, también se horrorizaron.

-P-pero mi amo…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡O lo haces tú o lo harán ellos!

Aquello aterrorizó no solo al propio Issei, sino también al resto de sirvientes varones. Gilbert sabia quien eran ellos, pues él los sufrió en carne viva, y muy pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo y dolor como aquella vez. ¿Y por qué Veneriam había elegido a Gilbert? Porque el susodicho ya había sufrido de aquello una vez, cuando tenía la edad de Issei. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, el congoleño hacia honor a las frases sobre su raza.

Gilbert no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte no deseaba hacerle eso a su joven amigo, no solo porque no tenía esos gustos, sino porque Veneriam no permitiría nada que suavizara aquello, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero también sabía que ellos destrozarían a Issei de un modo que solo él sabía que era posible.

-Si… mi amo…

Gilbert hizo una reverencia ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Veneriam sonrió satisfecho y Anastasia se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sangró más de lo que suele ser normal.

-¡Que nadie cierre los ojos o aparte la vista! ¡El que lo haga sufrirá con ellos!

Todos tragaron seco ante la advertencia de Veneriam. Issei, con lágrimas en los ojos y el puro terror reflejándose en ellos, observaba cada paso que el manipulador de la gravedad hacia él. Gilbert, con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, solo pudo decir:

-Lo siento.

Aquella vez, frente a todos los sirvientes, sus compañera reencarnada y su amo, Issei sufrió una de las peores experiencias de su corta vida. Luego de aquello, la relación entre Gilbert e Issei se volvió casi nula, cosa que produjo satisfacción a Veneriam. Fue solo gracias a Anastasia, que no dudaba que se partiría del todo si no estaban los tres juntos, que ambos pudieron volver a ser buenos y grandes amigos, incluso considerarse hermanos.

Chasqueando la lengua frustrado el Sekiryuutei se marchó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban las nuevas inquilinas. Puede que no pudiera disponer de una compañera femenina para liberar tensión, pero siempre existía la vieja confiable.

Aquella misma noche, cuando tanto el matrimonio Shax como sus hijos ya habían ido a descansar después de un largo y duro día de no hacer nada, los tres compañeros reencarnados se reunieron en la parte trasera del jardín. Anastasia rebuscó en su gabardina y sacó algo parecido a una pequeña perla, la cual lanzó contra el suelo. Nada más tocarlo, se abrió una especie de portal. Sin duda alguna, los tres lo traspasaron, encontrándose en un lugar muy conocido… la base principal de la Facción de Héroes de la Brigada del Caos.

Reconocieron a muchos de los presentes, pues o bien eran miembros antiguos que habían ido conociendo en los últimos dos años, o eran reencarnados que sufrían una situación parecida a la suya. Se saludaron con alegría, incluso intercambiando palabras e intereses. En aquel lugar podían relajarse. Aquel lugar era su refugio ante la mierda de vida que tenían en el Inframundo.

Desde que Issei aceptara la oferta de Cao-Cao hace dos años, poco a poco habían ido poniéndose en contacto con reencarnados que sufrían a manos de sus amos. Era así como, como indicó Cao-Cao, la inmensa mayoría de los reencarnados se habían unido a la próxima revolución. Aquello aumentó los números de la Facción estratosféricamente, aunque de modo momentáneo. Puede que todos los presentes aceptaran la oferta de la revolución, pero aquello no indicaba que fueran a formar parte de la propia Facción… aunque siempre existía la posibilidad.

Luego de hablar con varios compañeros, los tres miembros de la Casa Shax avanzaron por la base hasta llegar al despacho del líder de aquella Facción, que les esperaba junto a Heracles, Georg y Jeanne.

-Saludos compañeros. Sentaos. ¿Os apetece algo? – preguntó Cao-Cao mientras les mostraba varios asientos.

Cada uno pidió una bebida y se colocaron alrededor de una inmensa mesa de roble. Fue una idea que se les ocurrió cuando Arthur Pendragón aun formaba parte de dicha Facción, pero desde hacía unos tres años que la había abandonado. Los miembros presentes comenzaron una charla amena, avanzando sin pausa pero sin prisa al tema principal.

-¿Cómo va todo, Cao-Cao? – preguntó Anastasia al líder de la Facción de Héroes de la Brigada.

-Viento en popa. Leonard ha logrado llegar al objetivo y el número de usuarios con nivel Balance Breaker se ha disparado en estos dos últimos años. Muchos han llegado al nivel de un Clase Alta. – sonrió satisfecho el descendiente de Cao-Cao.

-Eso quiere decir que no falta mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Gilbert.

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que aún no es el momento, pero este está más cerca.

-¡No me jodas! – bramó el congoleño coleando la mesa con ambas manos con tal fuerza que tiró las copas, derramando el líquido.

A pesar de aquella violenta reacción, ninguno hizo el menor movimiento.

-Entiendo tu frustración, créeme. – dijo el portador de la Lanza con mirada seria.

-No vives lo que nosotros, así que no te atrevas a decir eso.

-Y es por eso mismo que no quiero que esto sea un fracaso. Cuando el plan salga adelante, debe ser un éxito. No puede haber fallos.

-¿Y cuándo llegará? Ya estamos al límite. – indicó Anastasia.

-Estamos preparando el camino para que el Inframundo demoniaco comience a tambalearse. – Respondió Jeanne – Los demonios no lo verán venir. ¡Les pillaremos con los calzoncillos bajados!

-No entiendo.

-Lo que Jeanne quiere decir, es que se acercan ciertos acontecimientos que podrían llevar a una nueva Gran Guerra. – explicó Georg.

-¿? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso eso no sería malo?

La rusa no entendía por qué debía llegarse a una nueva Gran Guerra sobrenatural.

-Como bien sabrás, la primera Gran Guerra sobrenatural tuvo casi nulas repercusiones en el mundo humano, por lo que una segunda es casi imposible que las tenga.

-Creo… creo que empiezo a entender. Queréis que se genere una nueva guerra y aprovechar esto para que hagamos la revuelta. – murmuró la hechicera con mirada analítica.

-Tu misma lo has dicho. – sonrió el portador del Dimension Lost.

-Pero una nueva Gran Guerra no es completamente posible. No hay nada cien por cien seguro. Por eso, en caso de no tener una nueva Gran Guerra, bastará con que el Inframundo demoniaco esté con sus cimientos blandos y tambaleantes. – indicó Cao-Cao.

-Nuestra intención, como bien sabéis, no es solo que os liberéis de las cadenas que os han puesto los demonios, sino exterminar a las razas sobrenaturales. – Comentó Heracles encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no somos idiotas. Nuestro nivel es aún insuficiente para enfrentarnos a los supuestos "Dioses". – En aquella última palabra hizo un gesto reconocido con los dedos – Tenemos nivel y poder para enfrentarnos a las Facciones como los demonios, ángeles, caídos, vampiros o youkais… pero Asgard, el Olimpo y demás lugares ya es algo más difícil de realizar. Por eso, si una nueva Gran Guerra surge, nosotros aprovecharemos para atacar cuando estén con las guardias bajas.

-Un acto sin honor. – opinó el manipulador de la gravedad.

-Nos enfrentamos a seres sumamente poderosos. Si no puedes igualarles en poder, deberás usar otra estrategia. – Recordó el portador de la Lanza – Y a mí, por lo menos, me falta aún tiempo para poder ser una amenaza para los falsos Dioses. Incluso con esta poderosa lanza, soy consciente de que no podría derrotar a alguien como Zeus o Thor, ni mucho menos a Shiva.

-En pocas palabras, todo recae en la estrategia. – Suspiró Issei – Incluso un idiota como yo comprende eso.

-¡Exacto, mi buen Issei! Solo os pido un poco más de paciencia. La luz al final del túnel comienza a aparecer.

Ante las palabras del líder de la Facción de Héroes, los tres reencarnados solo pudieron asentir. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en la estrategia de aquel genio descendiente del Cao-Cao de la Era de los Tres Reinos. Ya les había demostrado su genialidad, y no solo en tácticas y estrategia. Si él decía que poco quedaba para obtener su libertad… entonces se fiarían.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, pues aquí el primer capítulo. No sé si es lo más crudo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero quiero dejar en claro la brutalidad y barbaridad que han sufrido los tres reencarnados. Como podéis ver, motivos para liarla gorda no es que les falte, precisamente. Y puede que los otros reencarnados no vivan vidas tan duras, ni se acerquen lo mas mínimo, como los Sitri, Gremory o los Bael, pero esto hace una idea de lo que se ha estado mencionando todo el capítulo. La mecha está encendida y avanza hacia el polvorín.

Aviso de que en este fic no me pondré un "número de palabras", por lo que un capitulo puede tener entre cinco mil y diez mil palabras. Lo que me salga.

Nos leemos !


	3. Todo de acuerdo al plan

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

fwterrorista: meh, no me llama la atención. No pintaría nada como eso en este fic.

Dark Thundercat: así somos los humanos. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Juzgar por especie no es algo que ellos hacen, pero en cuenta lo tienen. Los Héroes tienen mentalidad extremista, algo así como los nazis. Pronto veremos si la consiguen.

Xam-D: dentro de poco colega, dentro de poco. Aún hay eventos que tratar. ¿Quién dice que aquí se van a encontrar? Fuajajajajajajaja.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **TODO DE ACUERDO AL PLAN**

* * *

El día de la celebración de la boda entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix había llegado. Como era lo normal en los diversos matrimonios entre Casas, todos los líderes, así como sus descendientes, habían sido invitados a dicha celebración. Los patriarcas de la Casa Shax así como sus hijos e hija, se arreglaron lo más formal posible para dicha celebración. Puede que no fueran de las Casas más importantes en el Inframundo, pues ninguno de los suyos estaba en lo más arriba de los Rating Game ni eran familiares de los Maous. Pero, a pesar de ello, seguían siendo una de las familias sobrevivientes a la Gran Guerra y la guerra civil demoniaca.

Y, sabiendo como trataban a sus siervos o esclavos, uno esperaría que estos vistieran con ropas normales, pero no era el caso. Tenían una reputación y no podían verla manchada porque sus sequitos vistieran de forma no acorde a tal celebración. Issei suspiró frustrado al ver un carísimo traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa azul clara. No le agradaba usar traje, pero el castigo por no ir lo más elegante posible no era precisamente pequeño.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado salió al pasillo, donde Gilbert le esperaba vistiendo un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata también negra. El congoleño hizo una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de mal humor del japonés.

-Te ves bien, colega. Deberías sonreír un poco más.

-Pse. Odio vestir tan elegante. Y tener al lado a un africano atractivo y que me saque una cabeza me hace sentirme mucho mejor.

-Gracias por el halago.

-Era sarcasmo.

-Aun así gracias.

Le dio una palmada en su hombro y ambos caminaron rumbo a la habitación donde la rusa residía. Esperaron pacientemente a que su compañera Alfil saliera… y no fue precisamente poco. A pesar de ser una poderosa hechicera y poder usar ilusiones como si fuera el mismísimo Loki, seguía siendo una mujer. Ambos varones habían tenido que soportar larguísimas esperas cuando su compañera debía de ir lo más elegante y hermosa posible.

Para cuando la rubia salió de su cuarto, ambos contuvieron el aliento. Se decía que la hermosura de los demonios, tanto varones como mujeres, era superior a la humana, era en estos momentos cuando ambos lo ponían en duda. Anastasia, frente a ellos, con un hermoso vestido morado, el maquillaje necesario y su pelo recogido de una forma para ellos complicada, daba a entender que la diferencia no existía.

-Debo de admitir que nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Cuando pensamos que ya no puedes estar más hermosa, va y nos haces esto. – sonrió ladinamente Gilbert.

Issei asintió, pensando igual que la Torre.

-Gracias chicos. Si, admito que cuesta superarse. – Haciendo una mala imitación de las modelos, la rubia sonrió divertida – Y vosotros también estáis muy guapos.

-Era de esperarse. – Gilbert también intentó imitar a un modelo, saliéndole mal a propósito.

-Venga, venga. Ya bastante tengo con estar entre dos personas atractivas. No me hagáis sentir peor. – gruñó Issei frunciendo el ceño.

-Compañero, que tú seas del montón no es mi culpa.

-¡Que te jodan!

Anastasia estalló en carcajadas al ver como Issei intentaba golpear a Gilbert, pero este le detenía con su brazo. La obvia diferencia de altura y largo de las extremidades provocaba una graciosa escena, con el Peón agitando los brazos sin alcanzar a la Torre.

-Venga, venga Ise. Tú tienes tu propio encanto. – sonrió la rusa abrazando afectuosamente al japonés.

-Pse. Si intentas hacerme sentir mejor… no lo estas consiguiendo. – murmuró sonrojado.

No era para menos. A pesar de no poder mostrar deseo sexual frente a su Rey, seguía siendo un joven de diecisiete años, y el tener a aquella mujer abrazándole por la espalda, sintiendo en esta su cuerpo, no era precisamente algo que pasaría por alto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Quedan cinco minutos y debemos estar en la entrada lo antes posible. – apremió Gilbert.

-Cierto. Vamos, vamos.

Los tres atravesaron los pasillos y corredores del castillo Shax, llegando al inmenso vestíbulo, donde los sequitos de los nobles de la Casa esperaban también a sus Reyes. Bajaron las escaleras de la entrada hasta el camino de asfalto donde esperaban una inmensa limusina y varias más pequeñas. Los sequitos se colocaron junto a sus respectivas limusinas, esperando pacientemente a que sus amos llegaran.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los miembros de la Casa Shax atravesaron las enormes puertas, bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron en su limusina. Una vez el mayordomo hubo cerrado la puerta, los sequitos pudieron entrar en sus respectivos vehículos.

Anastasia, Gilbert e Issei se encontraron con un Caballo y una Torre, ambos humanos reencarnados de la hermana de Veneriam. Como era de esperarse, los miembros nobles de los sequitos de los Shax iban en sus propias limusinas. Pueden que fueran sus compañeros de sequito, pero seguían siendo demonios de nobles Casas, y no podían mezclarse con la chusma reencarnada. Pero claro, para los reencarnados humanos y no humanos, pero no demonios nobles, aquello era una liberación y un momento de paz y tranquilidad que aprovechaban hasta el último segundo.

Las limusinas se pusieron en marcha, atravesando las puertas que daban acceso al recinto, llegando a una carretera que conectaba con una de las vías principales del Inframundo demoniaco.

-¿Sabéis una cosa curiosa? A pesar de que los demonios se crean superiores a los humanos, hay que ver la de cosas que les han copiado. – comentó la Torre de la hermana de Veneriam.

-Ciertamente. – asintieron los demás.

El recorrido duró aproximadamente dos horas. Hubieran podido llegar antes, a través de círculos mágicos de tele transportación, pero el llegar en limusina tenía un toque diferente. Los círculos mágicos se veían más vulgares que llegar en carretas o limusinas. Para cuando llegaron al lugar donde se iba a celebrar la boda, los miembros de la Casa Shax salieron así como habían entrado a las limusinas, solo que con la diferencia de que esta vez cada sequito fue junto a su Rey.

El lugar era sin duda inmenso, un lugar tan grande que perfectamente podían caber todos los presentes, y aun sobraría espacio, tanto en anchura como en altura. Los guardas hicieron reverencias tanto a los matrimonios de las Casas como a sus descendientes. Una vez accedieron al inmenso edificio, pudieron comprobar que un gran número de miembros de otras Casas ya estaban ahí. Los Shax se dividieron, yendo a saludar a amigos o líderes de otras Casas.

Veneriam no perdió el tiempo y se acercó hasta Raiser y Rias. Ambos, vestidos como novios, saludaban y charlaban con varios de los invitados. Los tres reencarnados pudieron ver a no mucha distancia a los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix, ambos charlando con diversos patriarcas de otras Casas. También pudieron ver a los sequitos del propio Raiser y la propia Rias. Los miembros del sequito de Raiser parecían pasarle bien, mientras que los del sequito de Rias mantenían una personalidad y cara al público de siervos felices por el matrimonio de su ama, pero para los tres reencarnados, los miembros Gremory solo ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos: ira, dolor, tristeza, rabia… Todos sentimientos negativos.

Y, no mucho más lejos, pudo ver a los miembros del sequito de Sona Sitri y Sairaorg Bael. Los primeros intentaban animar a los Gremory, y los segundos se mantenían a cierta distancia. Uno de ellos llamó la atención de Issei, pues a pesar de que se ocultaba con una capa que le cubría al completo, podía sentir un poder inmenso.

-[Una Longinus. No hay duda] – le informó Ddraig mentalmente.

-"Eso es impresionante. Ahora entiendo porque ese tipo es nuestro rival número uno entre los jóvenes demonios"

Issei se fijó en los líderes de ambos sequitos, Sona Sitri y Sairaorg Bael. La primera tenía entendido que era la amiga más vieja de Rias, ye Sairaorg era su primo por parte de madre. Ambos mantenían sus rostros serios, pues mostraban no estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero nada podían hacer ellos.

-Ise, estate atento al presente. – le susurró Anastasia luego de darle un golpecito en el brazo.

El castaño volvió en sí, observando que se encontraban ya junto a los novios. Analizó concienzudamente a ambos, pues dado que nadie más iba a estar tan cerca, cualquier dato que diera a Cao-Cao sería sumamente valioso. Raiser Phoenix era un tipo agraciado, eso no lo dudaba, y su poder fácilmente equiparaba a un Clase Alta. Vio de reojo a Anastasia usar un pequeño hechizo que analizaría de la mejor manera posible a ambos herederos. Entonces desvió la vista a Rias Gremory. Sin duda era una chica hermosa, y demasiado bien dotada para tener dieciocho años, pero bueno, había visto a crías de catorce demasiado bien desarrolladas para su edad.

No escuchó demasiado de la conversación entre su Rey y Raiser, a excepción de felicitaciones y poco más, pues su mirada nuevamente se desvió, pero esta vez hacia los Maous, pues los cuatro estaban presentes; Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus. Dos de ellos sin duda poseían el poder suficiente para ser Maous, pero los otros dos, Sirzechs y Ajuka, transmitían un nivel muy superior, aun estando relajados. Esos dos tipos eran sus mayores obstáculos a la hora de la revuelta, y ahora entendía perfectamente el motivo. Junto a ellos había varios de sus sequitos, siendo una de ellas, quien se suponía era la Reina de Sirzechs, quien llamaba su atención. Aquella mujer vestida de sirvienta poseía un poder equiparable al de Serafall. Otro poderoso obstáculo.

Volvió su vista al frente, pues Veneriam al parecer había finalizado su charla con los novios y procedía a marcharse. Abandonaron aquel lugar para mezclarse entre el resto de la muchedumbre, ahora ya los siervos libres de tener que ir tras su Rey. Los tres reencarnados aprovecharon para ir hasta el catering para comer y beber hasta que la celebración diera comienzo. Intercambiaron algunas palabras con otros reencarnados, pero nada importante.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, la celebración dio comienzo. Una celebración corta que acabó con los juramentos y un beso de ambos. El desagrado de Rias era más que notable, pero su sumisión lo era aún más. Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael y los miembros del sequito de Rias no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

La celebración siguió su rumbo hasta que los novios abandonaron el edificio. Luego de eso, conforme las horas iban pasando, los distintos miembros de las diversas Casas también abandonaron el edificio hasta que este quedó completamente vacío.

XXXXX

El tiempo siguió su rumbo. Ahora, fechas finales de junio, ya no se hablaba del matrimonio entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix. Al parecer, la Gremory debía haber vuelto por completo al Inframundo para vivir al lado de su actual esposo, pero como un favor personal a su ahora esposa, Raiser permitió que Rias volviera al mundo humano, siempre y cuando las noches volviera con su marido. De ese modo, la joven pelirroja podía volver a su amado instituto junto con sus siervos, aunque fueran unas horas al día durante cinco días semanales.

En cuanto a los sucesos de la Casa Shax, nada había cambiado. Todo seguía como siempre. O al menos eso es lo que se aparentaba. Lejos de los territorios del castillo Shax, los tres compañeros y amigos reencarnados se encontraban realizando su propio entrenamiento. Anastasia, como era costumbre, había cubierto la zona con una potente barrera tanto defensiva como ilusoria, de modo que nadie supiera que ahí pasaba algo, a menos que fuera muy poderoso y un entendido de la magia.

Dentro de la barrera, Issei se encontraba en su estado Balance Breaker. La armadura cubría su cuerpo así como su aura, aunque esta no desbordaba como solía ser costumbre. Frente a él se encontraba Gilbert. La Torre Shax se encontraba manipulando la gravedad sobre Issei, de modo que este estuviera soportando una presión increíblemente alta y, al mismo tiempo, concentraba su aura para contrarrestar el poder del congoleño. Ambos sudaban en cantidad, pues su entrenamiento consistía en mejorar la resistencia.

Mientras tanto, Anastasia observaba a lo lejos, siempre atenta a la barrera, pues, en caso de que alguien se acercara, debían desaparecer en el menor tiempo posible.

-Bien, creo que es tiempo suficiente. Deteneos. – ordenó la rusa.

Ambos dejaron de usar sus poderes y habilidades. Gilbert liberó a Issei de la presión aumentada de la gravedad y el Peón dejó de liberar su aura. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, por lo que no dio ni dos pasos cuando cayó de rodillas. La armadura desapareció y la hechicera observó al portador de Ddraig respirando con fuerza. Su camisa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y su rostro y partes de piel visible empadada con eso. Por su parte, Gilbert se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero reencarnado.

-Diría que si saltara ahora llegaría al techo… pero la verdad es que ni puedo sostenerme. – se rio el castaño mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en el suelo.

-[Has aguantado bien la presión, compañero. Si no lo hubieras hecho, el aumento de la gravedad te hubiera aplastado los huesos y órganos en apenas un instante]

-Ya bueno… no es agradable poner tu vida en juego en entrenamientos como este…

-[Cierto, pero con estos métodos has logrado un gran aumento en estos dos años]

-También es verdad. ¿Cómo estás tú, Gilbert?

El congoleño se encontraba sentado, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la espalda descansando en una gran roca.

-Voy bien. He llegado a sentir como si me apretaran la cabeza a tal punto que hubiera reventado.

-Descansad amigos míos, pues ahora me toca a mí. – dijo Anastasia acercándose al dúo.

El descanso se prolongó una media hora, pues Anastasia había usado su magia para acelerar la recuperación corporal. Para cuando ese tiempo pasó, ambos pudieron ponerse de pie, en perfectas condiciones para seguir entrenando. Dado que no estaban totalmente recuperados, ambos decidieron enfrentar a la hechicera del grupo, quien puso un rostro serio al tiempo que se preparaba para el duelo contra ambos.

Aunque a Issei no le agradara, admitía que Gilbert era el más problemático de ambos varones, pues su habilidad quinética le permitía atacar a tanta distancia como su vista le permitiera, y era increíblemente complicado de contrarrestar para quien supiera como hacerlo, pues en caso contrario, liberarse de aquel poder podía resultar casi imposible.

Pero estos entrenamientos espartanos no eran realizados por el simple hecho de ganar el poder suficiente para cuando llegara el momento, sino también para sincronizarse entre los tres. Con esos entrenamientos, cada uno había llegado a aprender como luchaban los otros dos, permitiendo realizar ataques conjuntos y aprovechar las virtudes y defectos para luchar mejor.

Una vez estuvieron preparados, Gilbert usó su poder manipulador sobre Anastasia, pero la rubia recorrió a un hechizo que contrarrestaba el poder manipula torio de gravedad, aunque no sin mucho esfuerzo. Issei aprovechó para promocionar a Caballo y salir disparado con sus propulsores hacia la rusa, quien recurrió a otro hechizo para levantar muros y estacas del suelo, las cuales Issei esquivó con dificultad.

Si algo sabían ambos varones, era que su compañera era capaz de plantarles cara a ambos, al menos durante un rato. No por nada era la más poderosa de los tres.

Issei usó sus draco-disparos contra la hechicera, quien usó la gravedad manipulada a su favor, provocando la misma distorsión que creaban los grandes cuerpos en el cosmos para desviar los disparos de poder dragontino, los cuales rotaron sobre Anastasia y salieron despedidos para chocar contra la barrera. Entonces la Alfil preparó otro hechizo que le permitió liberarse de la agobiante y asfixiante gravedad aumentada… un hechizo de tele transporte a corta distancia. Pero no pasó un instante hasta que volvió a sentir aquella presión.

-Tsk. Habéis mejorado. – sonrió con dificultad.

-¡No siempre ibas a poder derrotarnos tu sola!

Issei apareció a su espalda, con su promoción a Alfil, realizando más disparos de poder dragontino que esta vez chocaron con una poderosa barrera defensiva.

La batalla se alargó durante una media hora aproximada, el tiempo necesario para que ambos varones derrotaran definitivamente a la mujer del trio. Pero, a pesar de la victoria, no podían celebrarla, pues los tres estaban agotados.

-Bien… bien… esto ha… ido bien… - dijo Issei de forma entrecortada mientras revisaba un dispositivo – Colegas, nos llaman.

-¿Veneriam? – masculló la rusa.

-No. Cao-Cao nos manda llamar.

-¿? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Normalmente solo llama para cosas importantes. – comentó Gilbert.

-Pues debe serlo para ello. Anastasia, ¿crees poder?

-Por supuesto. Solo dame un segundo.

La rubia se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y, con su maná restante, invocó un círculo mágico de tele transporte, el cual envolvió a los tres, desapareciendo en unos pocos segundos del Inframundo. Y, justo después, la barrera que les cubría desapareció también.

XXXXX

Los tres reencarnados Shax aparecieron en la sala donde todos debían tele transportarse. ¿El motivo? Una medida de seguridad. Si alguien se tele transportaba a otro lugar que no fuera dicha sala, se tomaría como una violación de la seguridad del recinto. A quienes no pertenecían a la Facción se les eliminaba al instante, mientras que los pertenecientes recibían una dura reprimenda por ello.

En fin, una vez estuvieron en la base, recorrieron la susodicha para reunirse con los altos mandos de la Facción en el lugar de siempre. Allí los esperaban Cao-Cao, Heracles, Siegfried, Georg y Jeanne.

-Buenos días, tardes o noches. – Saludó Jeanne – Como no lo sé os saludo en las tres.

-Buenas tardes a ti también. – saludó Anastasia mientras tomaba su asiento.

Gilbert e Issei realizaron el mismo acto.

-Bueno, Cao-Cao, ¿qué es tan importante como para que nos hayas llamado? – interrogó Gilbert con los brazos cruzados, recargando su espalda en su cómodo asiento. La verdad es que lo necesitaba.

-Es respecto a nuestros planes. Ha habido un gratificante avance.

Los tres reencarnados miraron sin entender al portador de la Lanza del Destino.

-¿A qué te refieres con avance? – curioseó Issei.

-No sé si habrá llegado a vuestros oídos, pero hace un par de días, un suceso de suma importancia ha sucedido en la ciudad de Kuoh. Resulta que un conocido caído, el Cadre Kokabiel, ha intentado realizar un asesinato en masa en dicha ciudad.

Issei perdió el color de su rostro. Por lo que tenía entendido, sus padres biológicos Vivian en aquella ciudad.

-¡Yo me lo cargo! – clamó furioso.

-Tranquilo dragoncito. El cuervo ha sido desplumado. – tranquilizó Jeanne.

-Kokabiel, a pesar de su intento de asesinato de las herederas, ha logrado ser detenido. – Dijo Georg – Creo que será mejor que os cuente desde el principio.

Al parecer, aquella misma tarde, Kokabiel había hecho acto de aparición en la ciudad de Kuoh junto a un ex eclesiástico, un ex exorcista y un grupo de caídos rebeldes. El ex eclesiástico, de nombre Valper Galilei, intentaba recrear la Excalibur original y para ello se había unido a Kokabiel. Georg no perdió el tiempo en él ni en el ex exorcista. Kokabiel y su grupo habían robado varias Excalibur y la Iglesia había enviado a dos portadoras de estas para detenerlo. Al final exorcistas y demonios tuvieron que unirse para enfrentarse a Kokabiel. Incluso Raiser Phoenix se había unido a la lucha, claro que a regañadientes.

El Caballo de Rias, Yuuto Kiba, había estado a punto de morir en la batalla y parecía encontrarse en cuidados intensivos. Una de las exorcistas, la portadora de Durandal, había perdido la vida al intentar enfrentarse ella sola a Kokabiel, mientras que la otra, la portadora de Mimic, se encontraba en cuidados intensivos en el Vaticano.

El ex eclesiástico había muerto luego de recrear Excalibur, a manos de Kokabiel, y el ex exorcista había muerto a manos del grupo Gremory y Phoenix. La espada había sido destruida, pues parecía ser que el método de Galilei era nefasto.

Kokabiel había sido detenido cuando estaba a punto de matar a las hermanas de los Maous Lucifer y Serafall, luego de derrotar de forma humillante a Raiser Phoenix, pero alguien hizo acto de aparición, le detuvo, y se lo llevó de vuelta a Grígori. El ex eclesiástico y el ex exorcista habían muerto a manos de aquel que derrotó a Kokabiel. En cuanto a los otros caídos, estos se esfumaron tan rápido como pudieron.

Y ahora, parecía ser que Azazel quería reunirse con los líderes de las Facciones demoniacas y angelicales para intentar llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

Ese era el resumen.

-Como veis, es un gran avance para nuestros planes. – sonrió satisfecho Cao-Cao.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Kokabiel fracasó! ¡Ese plan ha fracasado! ¡Seguimos en las mismas! – Clamó Issei furioso - ¡Y ahora Azazel quiere reunirse para hacer la paz! ¡¿Cómo demonios nos va a beneficiar eso?!

-Mi buen e idiota Issei… - el líder de la Facción negó divertido - ¿Por qué no piensas más a lo grande? Anda, haz el intento. – al ver que el castaño comenzaba a gruñir como un animal salvaje, Cao-Cao suspiró – A veces creo que realmente eres un idiota poderoso sin cerebro. – las risillas de los demás presentes resonaron en la sala – Escucha bien Issei. A pesar de que Azazel formalizara un tratado de paz con los lideres demoniacos y angelicales, ¿en serio crees que no habría consecuencias? Piénsalo bien. Son tres especies que se han odiado a muerte desde que fueron creadas. Si de repente llegan y sus líderes deciden hacer la paz, obviamente no habrá muchos a favor. Es más, estoy totalmente seguro de que habrá muchos que no estén de acuerdo. ¿Qué crees que hará la Iglesia, o los líderes más ancianos de los demonios? No lo verán con buenos ojos, y lo más probable es que haya sublevaciones o actos de traición directos e indirectos.

Ante aquella explicación, el portador de Ddraig abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y todos pudieron asegurar que se encendía una lucecilla encima de su cabeza.

-[No tienes talento… eres idiota… ¿Qué portador me ha tocado?] – gruñó Ddraig, aumentando las risas de los demás.

-Piensa bien en ello Issei. Si el tratado sale adelante, el malestar de muchos solo será otro añadido a nuestro polvorín. Solo será otro beneficio a largo plazo.

-Entiendo… entiendo ahora… Entonces, ¿ambos posibles hubieran sido beneficiosos? Digo, la muerte de las hermanas de los Maous o el posible tratado de paz.

-Exactamente.

Cao-Cao se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho porque el más idiota de todos los presentes hubiera entendido por fin.

-Al menos este idiota no llega a tal punto de idiotez. – se burló Siegfried.

-¡Oye!

-Pero, ¿quién ha derrotado a Kokabiel con tan suma facilidad? – interrogó el congoleño.

Las miradas de los miembros de la Facción fueron directamente al Sekiryuutei.

-Ha sido el némesis del Dragón Rojo… el Dragón Blanco Albion. – respondió Cao-Cao.

-¡! ¡La reputísima madre! – clamó Issei asombrado.

-Interesante, ¿verdad? No teníamos conocimiento de que el Blanco formara parte de la Facción de los ángeles caídos. Me pregunto quién será, pero nada nos importa. Solo era un dato que me pareció relevante para nuestro dragón aquí presente. La verdad es que la presencia del Dragón Blanco no nos afecta demasiado.

-¿Qué no nos afecta? Hablamos del Némesis de Ddraig. Yo creo que si es para preocuparse. Dime Ddraig, ¿no te preocupa la aparición del Dragón Blanco? – preguntó Gilbert no muy confiado.

-[El Blanco, Albion. Tenemos la tradición de que nuestros portadores luchen hasta que uno salga muerto. Es un instinto que mi compañero notará cuando lo tenga de frente. Si queréis que no se desconcentre, os aconsejo mantenerle alejado cuando estéis con vuestra revolución. En caso contrario, tened por seguro que le perderéis. Su mente solo se concentrará en acabar con el Blanco]

-Es un dato a tener muy en cuenta. Te lo agradecemos, Sekiryuutei. – agradeció sinceramente Cao-Cao por aquel dato sumamente relevante.

-¿Y qué opinas tú de esto? La verdad es que parece una comedia trágica. – sonrió Jeanne mirando a Issei mientras jugueteaba con una espada sagrada creada con su Sacred Gear.

-Opino igual que Ddraig. Sinceramente me importa una mierda el Blanco, pero si existe la posibilidad de que me distraiga de nuestro objetivo, entonces será mejor arreglarlo.

-En ese caso, esperemos a la próxima reunión entre líderes y veamos cómo se desarrollan los hechos. Hasta entonces, nada más nos atañe. Pero, no debéis marcharon aun. Quedaos, pues vamos a presenciar un momento histórico.

Los tres reencarnados observaron a los demás sin entender el motivo de sus sonrisas. Uno a uno se levantó de sus respectivos asientos y abandonaron la sala. Los tres reencarnados les siguieron, atravesando la base hasta llegar a la sala más grande de la base, que había sido modificada, pues lo que antes era una sala totalmente plana, ahora tenía tribunas colocadas en diferentes niveles para que todos pudieran ver el centro. Uno podía acordarse de una plaza de toros o un coliseo romano.

Los altos mandos de la Facción, en los cuales estaban incluidos Anastasia, Gilbert y el propio Issei, se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos al centro. ¿El motivo? Dos camillas médicas, con dos reencarnados acostados en ellas. Lo que estaba a punto de probarse era la eficacia del método en el cual los más inteligentes de la Facción y expertos en las Evil Pieces habían estado trabajando por años para poder extraer las Piezas de los propios reencarnados.

Hasta ahora se había demostrado que era posible extraerlas, pero, al igual que con las Sacred Gears, el usuario fallecía, por lo cual era un plan inviable. Ahora, luego de tantos años de estudio y trabajo, creían haber dado con la fórmula para extraer dichas Piezas y no matar al reencarnado.

Los dos que se encontraban en las camillas eran voluntarios que se habían ofrecido para dicha prueba, sin miedo a nada. Si el método tenía éxito, dejarían de ser esclavos de sus amos, y si no tenía éxito, al menos se librarían de su mala y horrible vida. Pero sin duda alguna, los que más esperanzas tenían en el nuevo método eran todos aquellos reencarnados que se habían unido a la causa a la espera de una liberación.

Un hombre anciano sin ningún tipo de poder o habilidad especial, salvo la de ser un cirujano cuyo nivel estaría entre los cinco mejores del mundo, que había aprendido la magia para sus procesos quirúrgicos, hizo acto de aparición, vestido con una bata blanca.

-Compañeros, el día de hoy es sumamente importante para todos nosotros. Este día, estos dos valientes – colocó una mano en las dos personas de las camillas – han pedido ser voluntarios en esta prueba para poder eliminar las Evil Pieces de sus cuerpos y almas… aun sabiendo que no era un método cien por cien seguro ni fiable. Por eso, estos dos merecen todo nuestro respeto y apoyo. – Los aplausos para los dos voluntarios resonaron en toda la gran sala – Ahora procederé a dar inicio al método.

Se hizo el silencio total. Todos observaban expectantes como aquel anciano con décadas de experiencia en magia y cirugía, aplicaba su método para la extracción de las Sacred Gears. El motivo de que él hubiera sido elegido, era que usaba la magia como un cirujano usa sus herramientas para las cirugías, solo que en este caso la operación involucraba no solo el cuerpo, sino que también el alma.

Era un proceso lento y debía ser sumamente cuidadoso. Dos ayudantes estaban junto a él, no solo apoyándole en cuanto al propio poder mágico y la cantidad de maná, sino para cualquier cosa que necesitara. La operación se alargó aproximadamente una hora para ambos. Para cuando hubo finalizado, aquel anciano suspiró y se sentó en una silla que le habían llevado. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.

Pero, a pesar de todo, nadie podía borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro. Y es más, toda la sala estalló en aplausos. ¿El motivo? Frente a ellos estaban las Evil Pieces de ambos voluntarios, una pieza de Torre y dos de Peón. Pero lo mejor de todo es que ambos reencarnados estaban vivos y en perfecto estado.

-¡Felicidades doctor! ¡La operación ha sido un éxito! ¡Su método es un éxito! – felicitó Cao-Cao mientras se acercaba al anciano, estrechando su mano de forma afectuosa – Gracias a usted, nuestras metas están mas cercas, y todos aquellos que fueron reencarnados, ahora tienen la solución a ello. Este es un mérito que jamás será olvidado.

-Gracias muchacho, pero, si no os importa, creo que iré a descansar.

-Descanse bien doctor. Se lo ha ganado a pulso.

El anciano, asintiendo agradecido con la cabeza, se marchó de la sala rumbo a su cuarto, siendo ayudado por sus dos ayudantes. Mientras tanto, los altos mandos se acercaron a ambos reencarnados, viendo con suma satisfacción las Piezas extraídas de ambos. Hablando de ellos, estos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Sus rostros reflejaban una paz que no habían tenido desde que habían sido reencarnados, uno hace doscientos años y el otro hace ciento veinte años.

-Bien compañeros, como le he dicho al doctor, nuestras metas están más cerca.

-¿Y qué es lo que nos falta?

-Los anuladores de voluntad.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayamos logrado esto antes que eso?

-El motivo es que no es lo mismo hacer una extracción de algo ligado al alma que inutilizar una conexión entre Piezas. Por raro que parezca, lo segundo es sumamente más complicado que lo primero.

-Bueno, no hay que ponerse serios. Esto es un avance extraordinario y hay que celebrarlo como se debe. Paso a paso, compañeros… Pasó a paso…

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, en el Inframundo del único tema que se hablaba era del ataque del Cadre Kokabiel a la escuela donde estudiaban las hermanas de los dos Maous. Al parecer, aquella información no debía haberse filtrado para evitar una tensión innecesaria en el territorio demoniaco, pero ciertas personas habían sido lo suficientemente hábiles como para extender la noticia como si de una mecha rápida se tratara.

La tensión en el Inframundo era tal que uno podía asegurar ver diminutos filamentos capaces de cortarse con un simple pelo. Hubo una reunión de emergencia del Consejo y los cuatro Maous. Para cuando esta hubo finalizado, se acordó que solo dos Maous, los hermanos de Rias y Sona, serían los representantes de los demonios en aquella conferencia de paz propuesta por Azazel.

Mientras ambos Maous se encontraban en la ciudad de Kuoh, junto a varias de las mejores tropas demoniacas, los acontecimientos de dicha conferencia se seguían muy de cerca en todo el Inframundo.

En el castillo Shax, todos estaban reunidos en la mayor sala del castillo, nobles y siervos. En diferentes imágenes podían verse los alrededores de la ciudad nipona así como la academia de la ciudad. No había nada dentro de la habitación donde la conferencia se llevaba a cabo, pero si podía verse las tropas de ángeles, caídos y demonios custodiando dicha academia.

-Mira que tienen cojones. – Gruñó Veneriam – Intentan asesinarlas y ahora piden la paz. ¡Esos malditos caídos!

-Es de entender el actuar de su líder. No por nada fueron los primeros en abandonar la guerra. Por lo que sabemos de Azazel, este prefiere evitar otra guerra como aquella. – explicó el patriarca Shax.

-¡Ja! Pues ya me gustaría ver como lo logra. – Habló el primogénito Shax – Raiser Phoenix fue derrotado y sufrió severas heridas por el poder sagrado, un miembro del sequito Gremory está entre la vida y la muerte y ambas herederas han sufrido serias heridas por Kokabiel, por no contar la exorcista muerta y la que está en coma. Difícilmente veo que se llegue a un acuerdo de paz. En todo caso se llegaría a uno para eliminar a los caídos.

La reunión se alargó durante varias horas, hasta que de pronto se pudo ver una gran explosión que destruyó la barrera protectora de la academia, destruyendo además una parte considerable de esta.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso ha sido bárbaro! ¡Esa es una barrera de categoría suprema! – bramó la única heredera Shax.

No solo los nobles Shax, sino que el resto de siervos observaban asombrados. Solo un poder superior a la Clase Suprema, oséase un Clase Divina, podía haber destruido dicha barrera. ¿Acaso un Dios iba a detener la reunión?

-¿Esos no son… de la Brigada? – murmuró la patriarca Shax al ver como numerosos círculos demoniacos y humanos hacían acto de aparición en la academia y comenzaban un fiero ataque contra las fuerzas de las tres Facciones, las cuales habían quedado completamente congeladas en el aire.

Entonces la retransmisión se cortó, dejando impactados a todos los demonios que la estuvieran viendo.

-¡¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?! – Bramó Veneriam enojado - ¡Nos estamos perdiendo lo mejor!

A pesar de las quejas del heredero, nada nuevo se mostró. Debido a eso, todos abandonaron la sala y volvieron a sus quehaceres, aunque nerviosos por lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudad humana. Ese momento fue aprovechado por los tres compañeros reencarnados, quienes se pusieron en contacto con sus compañeros de la Brigada.

La reunión de emergencia se había llevado a cabo en la base de la Facción de Héroes. Todos estaban atentos a lo que había y estaba pasando en la ciudad. Los altos mandos estaban reunidos, pues tenían información actualizada de todo lo ocurrido.

-Al parecer, el Blanco, Vali Lucifer, ha traicionado a Azazel. Parece ser que usó a los de la Facción de los Antiguos Maous, pero realmente tiene su propio grupo. Arthur y su hermana Le Fay están entre ellos. – explicó Georg.

-Una traición entre las filas de Grígori. Esto solo puede sernos aún más beneficioso. – Heracles se cruzó de hombros, sumamente alegre por las buenas nuevas – Si los que no estén de acuerdo con la paz entre las tres Facciones ven que uno traicionó a Azazel y no recibió castigo, eso solo les alentará.

-Pero, ¿y la muerte de Katarea? – preguntó Siegfried.

-Esa pobre idiota no usó su cabeza. Y temo que los otros dos tampoco la usan demasiado. – Se lamentó Cao-Cao – Pero eso no nos atañe. Mientras cumplan con su parte, nosotros estaremos bien.

-¿Y cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? – interrogó Anastasia.

-Dado que la paz ya está hecha, la desconfianza en los opositores irá en aumento. Nuestro deber ahora es alentar a aquellos contrarios a la paz. Pero habrá que tener cuidado. Cuando exploten, debe ser al mismo tiempo. No sería beneficioso si unos se alzan antes que otros. Debe ser sincronizado.

-¿Y eso?

-Pensadlo. Ahora, con esa paz, si los reencarnados se alzan, si nosotros y los miembros de la Facción de los Antiguos Maous atacan, los ángeles y caídos posiblemente envíen tropas en ayuda de los Maous y el Consejo de los Setenta y Dos Pilares.

-Divide y vencerás, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. Si las tres Facciones tienen sublevaciones al mismo tiempo, no podrán enviar ayuda a los demás.

-Eso suena muy bien.

-Pero, ¿quién se sublevara de los ángeles caídos? Solo estaba Kokabiel, y ahora está encerrado en el Cocito.

-Nuestro deber será liberarle y unirlo nuevamente con quienes estaban de acuerdo a sus ideales. Además, tengo entendido que hay un grupo de cuatro ángeles caídos que han dado bastante follón a Azazel. Una de ellos al parecer robó el Sacred Gear a una ex monja, la cual obviamente falleció. Puede sernos de utilidad. Por parte del Cielo, bueno, ellos tendrán entre sus propias filas a quienes estén descontentos, pero dudo sé que alcen contra Miguel y el Concilio Blanco… pero en la Iglesia si existen quienes se opongan.

-Exorcistas.

-Eso es. Ahí tenemos otros a quienes alentar.

-¿Y por parte de los demonios?

-Conozco a algunos que tienen contacto con la Facción de los Antiguos Maous. Tenemos los tres frentes cubiertos.

-¿Y las demás Facciones?

-Aún es pronto para que intenten unir a otras Facciones a la paz. Lo harán, pero dentro de unos meses. Por ese motivo, esta sublevación deberá comenzar en un periodo máximo de dos meses. Para septiembre como mucho.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Es el tiempo necesario para que los sublevados estén preparados y para que esta nueva Alianza no haya echo aun intentos serios de negociación con otras Facciones.

Todos asintieron satisfechos ante las palabras del líder de la Facción. Entre lo de Kokabiel y los sucesos de la conferencia de paz, las cosas solo iban mejorando para los planes de la Facción de Héroes.

* * *

Bueno, otro punto de vista a lo sucedido en los tomos 3 y 4. Cao-Cao sabe sacar beneficio a todas las posibilidades. ¿Qué ha pasado con los Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix? En el próximo se sabrá. ¿Xenovia muerta? Así es. ¿Irina en coma? Por supuesto. ¿Kiba la va a palmar? Quién sabe. ¿Raiser ha muerto? Desgraciadamente no jajaja. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha salido rapidito, y lo dejo aquí.

Nos leemos !


	4. Ultimando detalles

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

shaoran ootsusuki: eso lo dejaré a la imaginación de cada uno jajaja.

fwterrorista: eso lo sabrás ahora colega. ¿Habrás acertado, o no?

draco elizalde: aquí lo tienes.

Nechroz: me alegra que lo haya parecido, pues esa era la idea.

Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado todo eso. Espero que lo que tengo pensado también agrade.

XDaniUchihaX: ya nos vamos acercando a ese momento.

Gost phanter: me temo que sí colega, está bien muerta. Y yo dudo mucho que hubieran actuado si no fuera por Issei. La verdad es que lo dudo muchísimo. Quien sabe qué pasará con Irina.

Freemaker: bueno, no es lo mismo perder como lo hizo contra Issei que contra un tipo como Kokabiel. Issei no lucha solo, eso tenlo en cuenta.

Kamijou killer: y no será la única en palmarla, eso tenlo por seguro. Nop, no me di cuenta jajajaja.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **ULTIMANDO DETALLES**

* * *

Pocas horas habían pasado desde que el ataque de la Brigada había finalizado. Los demonios suspiraron de alivio al ver nuevamente a sus dos representantes en la ciudad japonesa. Los dos Maous calmaron al público expectante, pues se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, aunque lamentaban la muerte de la inmensa mayoría de los soldados que habían llevado con ellos.

Pero, a pesar de su muerte, a quienes honraron como héroes, todos fueron expectantes de las firmas de los dos Maous del Tratado de Kuoh. Aquel tratado recordaba mucho al Tratado de Versalles, el que puso fin a la Primera Guerra Mundial. ¿El motivo? Pues era debido a que en dicha guerra humana, ciertamente hubo vencedores y vencidos, pero fue una derrota muy distinta a la que sufrirían las fuerzas del Eje en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Esta paz se había firmado por varios motivos: la igualdad de fuerzas, la incapacidad para luchar en otra Gran Guerra, el miedo a que la especie de cada uno desapareciera en dicha nueva guerra, etc., etc.

-*Compatriotas…* - Sirzechs Lucifer hablaba al pueblo de los demonios de la religiones abrahámicas con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - *El día de hoy damos un paso hacia el futuro. Un futuro que esperamos sea un futuro de paz y prosperidad, lejos de las guerras que hemos sufrido…*

El discurso no se alargó mucho más, pero tocó el corazón de todos aquellos a favor de dicho Tratado. Por su parte, aquellos en desacuerdo con la paz con los ángeles y los caídos mostraban dicho desacuerdo manteniéndose callados y con rostros serios, algo muy diferentes a las caras de dicha y las lágrimas de aquellos que daban las gracias por el fin de la guerra y las tensiones.

En la Casa Shaw había de todo. Los matriarcas se mostraban a favor de la paz, pues ellos, al igual que sus padres y sus abuelos, los primeros Shax, habían vivido la Gran Guerra y la Guerra Civil Demoniaca, por lo que no deseaban seguir viviendo en una tensión constante, tensión que solo había aumentado con lo ocurrido con Kokabiel. Por su parte, los hijos estaban divididos. Dos de ellos, siendo uno Veneraim, estaban totalmente en contra de la firma del Tratado, y lo demostraban con fiereza.

Por su parte, los tres reencarnados se miraron a los ojos con miradas cómplices. El Tratado ya había sido firmado, la supuesta paz se había establecido, y la división dentro de las tres Facciones comenzaba a sembrarse. Ya lo habían visto dentro incluso de la familia Shax. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en las demás Casas? Bueno, daba igual. Estuvieran divididas o no, lo importante era dividir la sociedad demoniaca en sí, y si de paso se dividían Casas, mejor que mejor.

Para cuando los dos Maous volvieron al Inframundo, una gran cantidad de habitantes del inframundo demoniaco les recibieron con una gran celebración en la capital. Se celebró una fiesta como no se celebraba desde el fin de la Guerra Civil demoniaca. En parte recordaba a la fiesta neoyorkina cuando finalizó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El total de la fiesta se alargó durante casi una semana. Incluso aquellos contrarios a la Alianza se unieron, pues una fiesta de ese calibre solo daría mala fama a aquellos miembros de Casas que no asistieran o no celebraran. Y la reputación era demasiado estimada para los demonios.

Issei, Anastasia, Gilbert y el resto de reencarnados que se revelarían dentro de poco también salieron a celebrar. Aquella Alianza para ellos significaba otro paso más hacia el inicio de su lucha por la libertad. Un suceso que agilizaría los pasos y acortaría el tiempo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando hasta llegar mitad de julio. Según podían observar los demonios, la Alianza iba con buen rumbo, pues la relación entre los líderes de esta parecía volverse más fuerte conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

Azazel se había vuelto un profesor en la academia de la ciudad de Kuoh, la cual había cobrado mucha importancia debido a lo que había sucedido ahí durante los últimos meses. Miguel parecía estar dispuesto a enviar a miembros de su Facción, jóvenes reencarnados, para que también hubiera presencia angelical en aquella importante ciudad para la Alianza. Por su parte, Sona Sitri y el grupo de Rias Gremory, así como el resto de demonios de la academia, serían los representantes de dicha Facción.

Raiser Phoenix discutió acaloradamente con los Maous por su decisión de dejar que Rias siguiera en el mundo humano. El Phoenix pensó que se trataba de un capricho de Sirzechs, pero Rias tenía mucha importancia en los sucesos que dieron paso a la Alianza y conocía muy bien ese lugar. Ella y Sona eran las mejores representantes que podían tener los demonios en la ciudad nipona. Pero claro, en cuanto mismo llegaron las vacaciones de verano estudiantiles, la Gremory tuvo que volver al lado de su esposo.

Pero dejando a un lado el tema de las relaciones dentro de la Alianza, lo que más importaba pero menos atención se le prestaba, era a lo que el mismo Cao-Cao ya había advertido… las tensiones dentro de las propias Facciones.

Como era lo esperado, los demonios demoniacos solo hablaban de las cosas buenas de la Alianza, evitando tocar cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con aquellos que discrepaban de la misma paz. Los caídos, más bien los líderes de los ángeles caídos, tampoco prestaban demasiado atención a los más descontentos, siendo la inmensa mayoría seguidores de Kokabiel. En cuanto a los ángeles, a pesar del descontento de muchos, nadie osaría enfrentarse abiertamente con el Concilio Blanco, pero en la Iglesia no pasaba lo mismo.

Los Héroes habían sido sumamente astutos. Muchos eran conocedores de la ideología de los exorcistas y los de mente más cerrada entre los altos mandos de las diferentes iglesias cristianas. Y supieron aprovechar aquella baza. La desconfianza y el descontento dentro de las diferentes iglesias iba en aumento, pero por ahora solo eran planes en las sombras, como el de la revolución de reencarnados.

XXXXX

El mundo de los demonios nuevamente se encontraba agitado, pero no por malos momentos, sino por un momento de suma importancia. ¿El motivo? La reunión de los jóvenes demonios, un evento que no se había visto desde hacía muchos años. Eso era debido a la tasa de natalidad demoniaca, la cual era sumamente baja. Por eso, esta reunión se celebrara tan pocas veces. La generación de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri era la generación más joven que se encontraba en edad para hacer dicha reunión. Milicas Gremory, por ejemplo, pertenecía a la generación bebé, pues eran sumamente jóvenes y su número era similar al de la generación de Rias y Sona.

En el castillo Shax, todos estaban preparándose para ir a dicha reunión, donde los jóvenes demonios expondrían sus planes a futuro ante el Consejo y los Maous. Era un momento sumamente importante, pues justo después se celebraría una serie de Rating Games entre los susodichos para nombrar al mejor de todos ellos. Obviamente, Sairaorg Bael partía con mucha ventaja sobre el resto.

-La reunión de los jóvenes demonios, aquellos que supuestamente destacan. ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Gilbert.

-Según tengo entendido, son: Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares y Rias Gremory. Aunque creo recordar que estaban Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas y Diodora Astaroth. – respondió Anastasia.

-Un momento, ¿Gremory? ¿En serio? ¿Qué han hecho para que estén considerados entre los cuatro mejores sequitos de los jóvenes demonios?

-Lo mismo que los Sitri, luchar contra Kokabiel y la Brigada y sobrevivir. Además, desde que ese tal Gasper Vladi se dio a conocer, el poder de los Gremory parece haber aumentado. Pero es normal. Después de todo, parece que ese dhamphir posee la Sacred Gear que posee el poder de Balor.

-Eso nos complicará las cosas si nos enfrentamos a ellos, ¿no?

-Sí y no. Ciertamente su poder es algo a tomar muy en cuenta, pero no parece que lo pueda usar a voluntad, o al menos no en un rango y durante un tiempo que deba preocuparnos. De todos los Gremory, él es el más peligroso. Si nos enfrentamos a los Gremory, será el primero al que derrotar, y cuanto más rápido mejor.

-Hum, creo que deberíamos de ir yendo. Es casi la hora. – indicó Issei luego de mirar su reloj.

Al contrario que en la anterior celebración a la que asistieron, esta vez pudieron ir menos formales. Nuevamente viajaron hasta la capital demoniaca para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios. Aquel acto les permitiría estudiar mejor a dichos jóvenes demonios prometedores.

Llegaron al enorme edificio, donde los líderes de las Casas se encontraban ya reunidos y preparados para ir a la sala donde se haría la evaluación a los jóvenes demonios. Mientras tanto, el resto podía pasear tranquilamente por el resto del edificio. Ya se habían preparado varias salas con retransmisión en directo de la futura entrevista a los jóvenes.

Una vez dentro del edificio, los tres reencarnados pudieron ver a lo lejos a los miembros del selecto grupo de los mejores demonios jóvenes. Ahí estaban, los seis herederos junto a sus sequitos. Los tres reencarnados del grupo de Veneriam no tardaron en analizar a aquellos que no vieron en la boda entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix.

Zephyrdor, quien tenía la cara hinchada, y su sequito no tenían nada de especial. No tenían un poder que pudiera asombrar, como el del Bael, ni poseían el intelecto de Sona o Seekvaira. Fáciles de eliminar.

Seekvaira y su sequito era un grupo a tener en cuenta. No eran del tipo poder, pero su técnica y estrategia eran para tomar en cuenta.

Diodora Astaroth, otro que a simple vista no parecía tener nada de especial, pero había una cosa que los reencarnados sabían.

La vista de Anastasia se centró en el joven Caballo Gremory. Yuuto Kiba había estado en tratamiento intenso desde el suceso con Kokabiel. Al parecer, Raiser se había negado a usar las Lágrimas de Fénix con el rubio por su estúpida actuación en dicho suceso. Por ese motivo había tardado tanto en recuperarse de sus heridas. Ahora estaba ahí nuevamente, aunque con varias cicatrices en las zonas visibles de su piel.

Para cuando los jóvenes demonios fueron llamados, estos ingresaron a la sala donde los líderes de las Casas y los Maous ya estaban esperándoles. Cada uno expuso su propósito, siendo tres de ellos los más destacables: Sairaorg quería convertirse en Maou, Rias en la próxima Campeona de los Rating Game y Sona quería crear una escuela de Rating Game para demonios de Clase Baja y Media. Sin duda los tres eran objetivos interesantes. Incluso el trio de reencarnados admitía que el sueño de Sona Sitri era honorable, pero las risas y burlas de los miembros de las Casas era sin duda esperado.

Rias Gremory tenía un sueño casi imposible, por lo menos a corto y medio plazo, lo mismo para el de Sairaorg… pero sin duda, el sueño casi imposible por una clara diferencia era el de Sona. Ningún líder de Casa iba a apoyarla en algo que consideraba una estupidez. Este fue el mejor ejemplo de cómo era la sociedad demoniaca. Sona Sitri estaba viviendo el pisoteo de sus sueños.

El que Serafall interviniera ciertamente calmó los ánimos, pero no sirvieron de mucho para Sona. Sin duda alguna, la heredera Sitri tendría que luchar contracorriente toda su vida para poder estar algo cerca de su sueño.

Una vez la reunión hubo finalizado, se decretaron los días de los Rating Game, siendo el primero entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri a finales de agosto.

-Je, eso ha sido divertido. – sonrió Gilbert.

-¿Te parece bien que se hayan burlado del único sueño honrado y aceptable de todo el grupo? – preguntó Anastasia con ceño fruncido.

-Lo que me ha parecido divertido ha sido la reacción de los líderes ante el cabreo de Serafall. ¿Habéis visto sus caras? Obviamente me ha parecido feo la burla a su sueño, pero era algo que uno esperaría de esta sociedad. Si os soy sincero, deseo y espero que Sona Sitri no se cruce en nuestro camino. Para una heredera que hay que piensa en los de clase baja y media, sería un desperdicio que falleciera.

-Yo dudo que piense lo mismo luego de nuestra revolución. – Habló Issei - ¿En serio crees que pensará igual luego de que pase lo que va a pasar? Yo sinceramente es algo que dudo mucho.

-Ise tiene razón. Lo más probable es que la ideología actual de los demonios se afiance y gane fuerza. – Admitió Anastasia – Nuestros futuros actos solo les darán más motivos para tratarnos igual o peor que ahora.

-Tienes razón. – Asintió Gilbert – Pero, si tenemos éxito, poco importará lo que opinen.

XXXXX

Los días fueron pasando. La reunión de los jóvenes demonios, con sus respectivas sorpresas, habían sido dejadas de lado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Los sueños de los susodichos si fue algo muy comentado durante el tiempo que había entre la reunión y los Rating Game. Muchos alababan los objetivos de Rias y Sairaorg, pero sin duda el sueño de Sona Sitri no era más que un recurso de burla, a excepción de los poquísimos demonios que opinaban igual que ella.

Este tiempo fue aprovechado por los tres reencarnados para ponerse en contacto con los demás revolucionarios y ver su progreso. Todos habían alcanzado ya el nivel de un Clase Media o Clase Alta. Solo un reducido número de diez había logrado el Clase Suprema, todos reencarnados con más de un siglo, cuyo poder ya era de por sí bastante alto antes del comienzo del plan.

Entonces llegó la noche anterior al encuentro, un momento en el cual se iba a celebrar una pequeña fiesta donde asistirían las Casa Gremory, Sitri, familiares y amigos cercanos. No era una fiesta tan ostentosa como el resto, pero ciertamente seguía siendo algo grande. El problema llegó el día del partido.

Al parecer, la fiesta anterior al encuentro entre Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory había sido un poco ajetreada debido a que la Torre Gremory había intentado ser secuestrada por el grupo terrorista del Hakuryuukou. Las críticas a la seguridad eran numerosas, y con motivo. ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo terrorista se hubiera infiltrado en aquella ostentosa fiesta y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que la tragedia casi hubo llegado? Y no, no era solamente por el casi secuestro de la Torre Gremory, sino porque la propia Rias Gremory, junto a algunas piezas del sequito de Raiser y varios guardas de seguridad habían sido envenenados por un miembro del grupo del Dragón Blanco. Por supuesto, la noticia de la mundialmente buscada Kuroka, una criminal de Clase SS, había estado en la fiesta y nadie se había enterado, era algo a tener en cuenta. Por suerte, el que el dragón Tannin y numerosos guardas de Clase Alta y algún Clase Suprema intervinieran a tiempo, evitó una catástrofe.

Pero nuevamente aquello poco les importaba al trio. Es más, si se hubieran llevado a la Torre Gremory y hubieran tenido éxito en el asesinato de la heredera y el resto, les hubieran ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Actualmente, el día antes del enfrentamiento entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, el trio volvía a encontrarse en la base principal de la Facción de Héroes. Cao-Cao había vuelto a hacer un llamado, esta vez sobre la solución al problema de la Voluntad del Rey.

En la sala de reuniones, la sala de la mesa redonda, volvían a encontrarse los Altos Mandos de la Facción, reunidos para hablar sobre el último gran hallazgo de la Facción. Esta vez no era el portador de la Lanza el que había tomado la palabra, sino el propio Georg, el líder del grupo de magos de la Facción y el más poderoso hechicero de esta. El, junto a sus eruditos en la magia, habían logrado, gracias a los voluntarios reencarnados, lograr diseñar la contramedida para la Voluntad del Rey.

-¿Cómo lo habéis logrado? – interrogó Issei con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Digamos que hemos obtenido la colaboración de un octavo hijo de no recuerdo que Casa. ¿No se ha hablado nada en las noticias demoniacas? – preguntó Siegfried.

-No. Nada se ha oído. Están tan pesados con el enfrentamiento entre Sitri y Gremory que no dicen nada que no sea ese tema.

-Bueno, ventaja para nosotros entonces.

-Habéis estado torturando al demonio, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Gilbert provocó una sonrisa siniestra en varios miembros de los Héroes, provocando un suspiro en el manipulador de la gravedad.

-Tiene su justo castigo. Él ha abusado de los miembros reencarnados de su sequito de una manera tan cruel como Veneriam lo ha hecho de vosotros. Es un juicio justo. Ojo por ojo. – explicó Heracles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y el mundo se quedará ciego.

-Es posible. Pero gracias a eso, hemos encontrado la solución al tema de la Voluntad sobre las Evil Pieces. Todo es gracias a este hechizo. – Georg extendió su mano y un hechizo hizo acto de aparición – Este hechizo, el cual estará grabado en vuestro cuerpo, donde os dé la gana, está diseñado para interferir entre la pieza del Rey y la del resto.

-No lo entiendo. – dijo Issei.

-¿Por qué será? – Bromeó el mago, provocando una mueca en el japonés – Imagínate dos móviles. Bien, pues, ¿qué p asaría si pusieras algo que interfiriera entre ellos? No podían conectarse, ¿verdad? No recibirían la señal del otro. Pues lo mismo. Este hechizo actúa como un interferente, eliminando así la conexión y la Voluntad del Rey. Con esto, no podrá obligaros a nada y tampoco podrá haceros daño mediante las Evil Pieces.

Anastasia analizó con ojo crítico aquel hechizo que supuestamente anulaba la Voluntad del Rey. Admitía que era sumamente complicado y complejo pero, sin duda alguna, parecía ser el correcto para su propósito.

-Puedes analizarlo con todo detalle, Anastasia. Es más, si tienes algún consejo, soy todo oídos.

Ante las palabras de Georg, la rusa se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado y estudiar mejor dicho hechizo. La sala se quedó completamente en silencio mientras la hechicera se concentraba lo mejor que sabía. Todos miraban atentos al dúo de magos. Aquellos dos eran los mejores dentro de la Facción, por lo que si ambos daban su consentimiento, podrían comenzar a implantarlos a todos los revolucionarios.

-Bueno, creo que podríais cambiar esto aquí y modificar el código de aquí…

Jeanne soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Lo que menos deseaba era escuchar a ambos magos hablar sobre el dichoso hechizo y sus correcciones. Anastasia le echó una mala mirada, pero continuó con su labor. Para cuando hubo pasado cinco minutos, la Alfil finalizó.

-Ciertamente es una solución más que excelente. De este modo podremos activarlo para cuando comience la revolución.

-Exacto. Sería un problema que se activaba antes del momento. ¿Qué pasaría se nos lo implantarais a nosotros y Veneriam usara su Voluntad? No nos haría efecto y saltaría la alarma antes de tiempo.

-Nuevamente gracias por tu consejo y ayuda. – agradeció Georg deshaciendo el hechizo.

La reunión no se alargó demasiado. Se decidió implantar el hechizo modificado a todo reencarnado revolucionario durante aquella semana. Los tres Shax fueron los primeros en recibir la implantación. El problema era que podía ser visible, por lo que hubo que modificarlo nuevamente para que este se volviera invisible una vez implantado. Así, aquellos que tuvieran que desnudarse frente a sus Reyes por algún motivo, evitarían tener que explicar aquel hechizo y la exposición a los demonios.

XXXXX

El partido no tuvo nada de interesante para los tres reencarnados. Obviamente los Gremory perdieron. Sona Sitri había analizado la estrategia de Rias a la perfección, y supo usar las contramedidas adecuadas para las piezas Gremory así como el plan de Rias. A pesar de ello, Sona no pudo evitar perder a varias piezas. Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Toujou actuaron con profesionalidad a pesar de lo que les había ocurrido, lo cual era algo a tener en cuenta para su Rey y aquellos que habían visto el partido.

Lo mismo ocurrió entre Sairaorg Bael y Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. El conocido como demonio joven más fuerte dominó por completo a Zephyrdor, aplastando la voluntad de luchar de este. Seekvaira Agares también fue derrotada por Diodora Astaroth. Según muchos, aquel fue el encuentro más igualado, aunque los tres reencarnados sabían que Diodora habría perdido de no ser por lo que ellos sabían.

Fuera de aquello, nada interesante ocurrió. El grupo del Hakuryuukou no había vuelto a actuar en los últimos días antes de que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri volvieran a la ciudad de Kuoh. Lo que más interesaba a los demonios era el próximo encuentro: Rias Gremory vs Diodora Astaroth. Las apuestas daban una clara victoria a Diodora, y no era para nada extraño.

El mismo día del encuentro, los tres reencarnados recibieron un aviso sobre un ataque de la Facción de los Antiguos Maous. Cuando el enfrentamiento entre Rias Gremory y Diodora Astaroth había dado inicio, tan pronto se dio comienzo, la Brigada, más concretamente la Facción de los Antiguos Maous, comenzó con su plan. Obviamente la Facción de Héroes ni iba a inmiscuirse, y por tanto los futuros revolucionarios tampoco. Solo les quedaba ver y esperar. Obviamente Veneraim no necesitó moverse para luchar contra los terroristas, por lo que los tres compañeros tampoco necesitaron luchar.

Rias Gremory y su sequito quedaron encerrados dentro de una poderosa barrera que les dejó expuestos tanto a varios demonios de la Brigada como al sequito del propio Diodora y el mismo. Obviamente, el propio Sirzechs Lucifer fue en persona a encargarse del asunto. Su pequeña y adorada hermana estaba totalmente expuesta y sin posibilidades de recibir ayuda.

Por su parte, Azazel y Miguel se enfrentaron a Creuserey Asmodeo, el heredero del anterior Maou Asmodeo. Mientras Sirzechs corría a salvar a su hermana, el terrorista hizo gala del poder que había ganado gracias a Ophis Ouroboros, un poder equiparable al de Katarea. El terrorista mantuvo las tablas con Azazel en modo Balance Breaker, y sorprendió a este cuando vio como el demonio usaba poder sagrado, revelando un prototipo de dispositivo de poder sacro para demonios. Fue entonces que Miguel y Azazel decidieron destruir definitivamente a Creuserey y su dispositivo. Fue tonto por parte del terrorista no largarse, pues cayó en una trampa orquestada por ambos líderes, siendo eliminado por completo.

Por su parte, Sirzechs y Grayfia llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que su hermana y su sequito fueran asesinados, acabando ambos con los terroristas y el sequito de Diodora. Pero, cuando encontraron al hermano de Ajuka, este fue asesinado por Shalba, quien sí hizo caso a su sentido de supervivencia, huyendo antes de tener que enfrentarse a Sirzechs Lucifer y Grayfia Lucifuge.

Luego de eliminar a los terroristas que no habían huido, la noticia se extendió como la pólvora. Mientras tanto, en la base principal, los tres reencarnados habían sido convocados para una nueva explicación del líder Cao-Cao.

-¿Os gustó el juguete de Creuserey Asmodeo? Tenemos pensado que todo reencarnado revolucionario esté armado con uno de esos juguetes. – Cao-Cao dejó uno de los cientos de miles de aparatos semejantes encima de la mesa – Su uso es simple y en menos de un día uno aprender a usarlo a toda capacidad.

-Demonios usando poder sagrado. Eso sin duda será algo que les sorprenda. – sonrió colmilludo Siegfried.

-La Alianza cree que el que llevaba Creuserey era un prototipo y el único en su clase, pero pudimos robarle uno a la Facción de los Antiguos Maous y replicarlo hasta obtener un aparato mejor. – Explicó Georg – Ahora es solo cuestión de distribuirlos y explicar su funcionamiento. El momento de la revolución está cerca, y para cuando ese momento llegue, todos sabrán usar estos dispositivos a la perfección.

-¿Cuan cerca está? Llevas diciendo eso meses. – siseó Issei.

-Piensa, Issei. – Cao-Cao tomó la palabra – La traición de Diodora ha sido mostrada a toda la sociedad demoniaca. Las investigaciones no tardaran en comenzar y los trapos sucios serán expuestos. No va a pasar ni una semana antes de que la tensión llegue a su límite, y no solo en la sociedad demoniaca. Las otras dos Facciones también verán aumentada la tensión interior. En una semana y un día, la Facción de los Antiguos Maous atacará el Inframundo demoniaco, la Iglesia realizará un golpe de estado apoyado por los ángeles descontentos, y Kokabiel será liberado y comenzará la sublevación contra Azazel y el resto. Ese es nuestro margen.

-Una semana… se me va a hacer sumamente larga.

-Tenemos una semana para ultimar los preparativos. Debemos ponernos en contacto con los demás reencarnados. ¿En qué momento tienes pensado que actuemos? – pregunto Gilbert.

-Los primeros en atacar serán la Facción de los Antiguos Maous. Al mismo tiempo, los rebeldes caídos y los rebeldes eclesiásticos realizarán sus golpes de estado, siendo liderados por Kokabiel por parte de los ángeles caídos, y Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristaldi y Teodoro Legrenzi por parte de los eclesiásticos. Cuando eso ocurra, no podrán enviar ayuda a los demonios. Cuando la lucha entre terroristas y el actual gobierno demoniaco comience, nosotros atacaremos, dispersando las tropas demoniacas, alejándolas de los castillos donde residís los revolucionarios. Entonces, una vez que las defensas sean mínimas, comenzareis con vuestra revolución. Ese es el plan.

-¿Has pensado en los sucesos que vendrán después? – interrogó Anastasia.

-Por supuesto. Esta todo pensado, así como todas las posibilidades, incluyendo los posibles movimientos de los jóvenes demonios, los top de los Rating Game e incluso los propios Maous y sus sequitos. Este es un plan planeado desde hace dos años. No tiene fisuras. Si todos vamos de acuerdo al plan, será un éxito y las bajas serán mínimas. Vosotros seréis libres y nosotros habremos golpeado con fuerza a las tres Facciones. Todos ganamos.

Todos los presentes asintieron satisfechos por el plan de Cao-Cao. En verdad no parecía tener fisuras, pero en caso de emergencia, también tenían sus contramedidas. Desde que aquella reunión termino, todos salieron con la idea de que tenían una semana para ultimar preparativos. Debían estar frescos para cuando llegara la hora y nadie debía de actuar ni un segundo antes de que tocara.

Además de los dispositivos que se entregó a cada reencarnado revolucionario, Georg, su equipo y la propia Anastasia desarrollaron una serie de bombas de poder sagrado basado en el dispositivo de poder sagrado, el cual sorprendería a las tropas demoniacas.

XXXXX

La traición de Diodora a la Facción de los Demonios había causado un grave impacto en la sociedad demoniaca. No solo era el actual heredero y próximo líder de la Casa Astaroth, sino que era el hermano menos del Maou Ajuka Beelzebub. Rápidamente una investigación periodística surgió y fueron como verdaderas aves carroñeras en pos de los miembros tanto nobles como siervos de la Casa. Obviamente Ajuka no quedó fuera de esto. Es más, como actual Maou que era, su importancia cobraba muchísima más fuerza.

El Inframundo demoniaco nuevamente se tambaleaba, y el descubrimiento de los actos de Diodora no iba sino a abrir unas heridas infestadas de pus cuya forma de tratarlas y desinfectarlas eran totalmente inútiles.

Durante una semana se abrieron un número insano de investigaciones. La basura era tanta que resultaba desmoralizadora. Los planes de todos aquellos en contra de la paz y la Alianza desmoralizaron a aquellos que si deseaban la paz y la Alianza. Las divisiones internas en las Casas así como en la sociedad demoniaca, eran claramente superior al de las otras dos Facciones.

El ambiente llegó a un punto solo equiparable al que se vivió durante la Guerra Civil demoniaca. Pero no solo ahí. En las diversas iglesias cristianas, el ambiente también estaba sumamente cargado. Ni siquiera los lideres, como el Papa o la Reina de Inglaterra, podían frenar lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a venir.

Las demás Facciones mundiales observaban expectantes los sucesos. Algunas, como la asgardiana, que se había interesado en la paz y la Alianza, ahora se mantenían al margen. No iban a involucrarse más si estaba el peligro constante de una nueva guerra y la ruptura de la Alianza. Era mucho lo que estaba en juego, y eso los propios líderes de la Alianza lo sabían.

Mientras tanto, el trio de reencarnados se encontraban en la habitación de la rusa mientras observaban el dispositivo de contacto que tenían con la Facción de Héroes. Ahí, a través de un holograma, se podía ver medio cuerpo de su líder, Cao-Cao. El chino tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras de sus labios salían las palabras que todos los reencarnados que se habían unido a la causa llevaban años esperando.

-El plan inicia.

Y justo cuando dijo esas palabras, en todas las retransmisiones demoniacas se pudo ver cómo la Facción de los Antiguos Maous comenzaba su ataque.

* * *

Pues ale, se viene la gorda, damas y caballeros. Ese momento tan esperado. Espero que os guste esta recta final de fic. Tengo preparadas varias sorpresas.

Nos leemos !


	5. La hora de la revolucion

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

shaoran ootsusuki: espero este te guste.

J. Dead: yupiii !

draco elizalde: espero quedes satisfecho.

XDaniUchihaX: veremos veremos. Ciertamente no saben. Van a flipaaaar.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **LA HORA DE LA REVOLUCIÓN**

* * *

Todo había comenzado.

Los habitantes del Inframundo demoniaco observaban horrorizados cómo la Facción de los Antiguos Maous comentaban una serie de ataques a gran escala tanto en las grandes ciudades como en las pequeñas ciudades demoniacas. Un ataque sin miramientos ni misericordias. En las diversas retransmisiones, los civiles eran informados del continuo ataque.

Uno pensaría al principio que el ataque de los terroristas era un ataque suicida, pues a pesar de ser sumamente numerosos, dudaban que pudieran hacer demasiado, pero en cuanto se vio cómo usaban dispositivos de poder sagrado, el mismo que había usado el descendiente de Asmodeus, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. El ejército demoniaco vio como sus bajas aumentaban de forma vertiginosa al principio, pues era como enfrentarse nuevamente a los ángeles, solo que esta vez no estaban preparados por la paz con los susodichos.

Rápidamente el gobierno usó el armamento que habían usado durante la Gran Guerra sobrenatural para poder enfrentar efectivamente a los terroristas. La batalla entonces comenzó a equilibrarse y los terroristas fueron frenados en las pequeñas ciudades y casi masacrados en las grandes.

Entonces, cuando todos creían que el ataque terrorista seria frustrado con la llegada de los Top de los Rating Game, nuevamente la cosa empeoró, y aquello fue debido a que los Héroes y los Magos habían iniciado su ataque. Leonard creo un insano ejército de criaturas de Clase Alta y varios de Clase Suprema. Estas criaturas tenían la característica de usar numerosos tipos de poder y magia, desde la demoniaca hasta la angelical, incluso magia asgardiana o hindú.

Nuevamente las tropas del gobierno fueron superadas por un amplio margen. La llegada de los Top, siendo liderados por el Emperador Belial, fueron quienes enfrentaron a las enormes criaturas de Clase Suprema de Leonard.

Entonces el llamado de ayuda a las otras dos Facciones fue emitida por las diferentes retransmisiones. La moral de los demonios volvió a subir, pero rápidamente se desplomaron al saber que no recibirían ayuda contra semejante ataque terrorista. ¿El motivo? Pues las diferentes noticias y leves retransmisiones que llegaron desde las otras dos Facciones.

Al parecer, Kokabiel había sido liberado del Cocito y un enorme grupo de ángeles caídos se le unieron, encontrándose con varios que poseían Sacred Gears. Azazel no podía enviar ayuda, pues estaba intentando detener aquella sublevación de uno de sus líderes y numerosos de sus compañeros.

En cuanto a Miguel, su problema no parecía en principio ser muy grave, pero tardaron en reconocer que era más de lo que pensaban. Ciertamente la Iglesia era una sublevada del Cielo y sus líderes siempre le habían sido fieles al Concilio Blanco, pero ahora esta sublevación, este golpe de estado, había causado un daño enorme. Dichos golpes de estado habían tenido completo éxito en todas las iglesias cristianas del mundo. El Cielo había perdido mucha fuerza en la Tierra. Ahora Miguel tenía la misión de frenar la revuelta que se había extendido al Cielo. Su unos humanos habían tenido éxito en su sublevación, muchos ángeles del Cielo creyeron que tendrían el mismo éxito, por lo que también se sublevaron en los terrenos sagrados del Cielo.

Por todo esto, y dado que el resto de Facciones del mundo no iban a meterse en medio, los demonios se vieron solos a la hora de enfrentar el ataque conjunto de tres Facciones de la Brigada del Caos.

Incluso los propios sequitos de los Maous tuvieron que involucrarse en el conflicto, pero los Héroes ya habían anticipado eso, por lo que Leonard creó criaturas para enfrentar a los susodichos. Criaturas creadas para ese único propósito.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Shax, los patriarcas y sus hijos observaban con odio las retransmisiones. La capital, las grandes ciudades, e incluso las más pequeñas se encontraban bajo ataque de la Brigada. Podían ver a los soldados cayendo en gran número ante el poder conjunto de los terroristas.

-¡Quedaos aquí y defended estas tierras! ¡Nosotros iremos a echar una mano! – ordenó el patriarca Shax al tiempo que salía del castillo junto a su esposa y sus respectivos sequitos y guardaespaldas.

Los hijos obedecieron, aunque mostrando su desacuerdo con dicha orden. Pero, lo que ninguno notó, fue la mirada de los diversos reencarnados, que eran mayoría, se echaron los unos a los otros. Quedaban escasos minutos para su parte.

Una vez los patriarcas y sus sequitos y guardaespaldas se hubieron marchado, los herederos se dividieron, quedando Veneriam en el castillo. Los miembros del sequito se habían quedado junto a su Rey en la sala donde podían ver las retransmisiones. La llegada de todo aquel que pudiera luchar pareció frenar levemente el ataque terrorista, pero con el último acto que estaba por suceder, ya no podrían frenar la ola.

Los tres reencarnados del sequito de Veneriam se alejaron un par de pasos del resto, que seguían viendo como embobados las retransmisiones. Anastasia sacó el dispositivo que les mantenían en constante contacto con la Facción de Héroes. Un pequeño holograma de Cao-Cao hizo acto de aparición. Cuando habló, se dieron cuenta de que hablaba para todos los reencarnados revolucionarios.

-*Compañeros… es vuestro momento. ¡Luchad por vuestra libertad!*

Con aquellas palabras, los diversos hechizos que anulaban la Voluntad del Rey se activaron en todo reencarnado revolucionario del Inframundo. El trio sonrió satisfecho mientras veían brillar con una tenue luz anaranjada los hechizos que habían colocado en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos.

Desde el mismo lugar donde estaban dirigieron una mirada a sus ex compañeros de sequito y a su ex Rey, sonriendo internamente cuando las caras de estos cambiaron a unas estupefactas. Y no era para menos.

-*¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?! ¡Los reencarnados han comenzado a sublevarse! ¡Nos llegan noticias desde diversos territorios en los cuales los reencarnados están rebelándose y asesinando a sus amos! ¡Un ataque a traición y…! ¡Oh por Satán! ¡¿Veis eso?!*

En las retransmisiones podían observarse como la inmensa mayoría de reencarnados de los sequitos que luchaban contra los terroristas rápidamente comenzaban a atacar a sus amos, quienes intentaban usar su Voluntad del Rey sin efecto alguno, siendo asesinados sin miramientos. Pero, lo que terminó con la moral de los demonios era ver como los Héroes y magos animaban a los terroristas, luchando a su lado, y cómo la inmensa mayoría de los reencarnados rebeldes usaban los mismos dispositivos que los terroristas demonios y cómo su poder era mucho mayor del que se estimaba por lo mostrado en los Rating Games.

-¿Qué cojones…? – Siseó Veneriam - ¡Esos desgraciados! – Entonces diversos hologramas de sus padres y hermanos aparecieron - ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – exigió saber Veneriam a sus padres y hermanos.

-*¡Hijos míos! ¡Nuestros esclavos se han rebelado! ¡Tenéis que… o no!*

No solo Veneriam, sino que el resto de nobles demonios observaron horrorizados como los patriarcas Shax así como sus files eran asesinados sin miramientos por los reencarnados. Veneriam pudo ver también cómo sus hermanos eran atacados y asesinados junto a los nobles demonios de sus sequitos.

Rápidamente los demonios nobles del sequito de Veneriam se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a los tres reencarnados del equipo. Incluso el propio Veneriam estaba preparado para eliminarlos… pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ugh!

Gilbert usó su poder manipulatorio para aplastar con mucha fuerza a los demonios.

-¿De dónde… sale este… poder…? – masculló como pudo Veneriam.

Aquella presión, aquel poder, superaba por mucho el poder que el congoleño había mostrado en los diversos Rating Games. Entonces Veneriam dejó de notar el peso asfixiante de la gravedad. Sonrió satisfecho al creer que alguno de sus compañeros nobles había logrado liberarse, pero el sonido de huesos romperse y de líquido salir disparado cambió su expresión.

Ahora, ya liberado de la gravedad, levantó la cabeza… solo para observar los cuerpos aplastados de los otros demonios nobles. Sin duda las habían aplastado con una fuerza tal que casi les había dejado totalmente lisos. Una escena que casi hizo vomitar a Veneriam, sino fuera porque alguien le enganchó de la cabellera y le lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Cough!

Veneriam cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso en pie, solo para ver a Issei con su Sacred Gear activada, caminando lentamente hacia él.

-¡Hijos de puta! ¡Os mataré! ¡Os haré sufrir! – gritó con fuerza al tiempo que intentaba usar su Voluntad del Rey… abriendo los ojos con asombro al ver que no surtía efecto.

-No, Veneriam… tú vas a ser el que sufra… - musitó Issei al tiempo que una amenazante e imponente aura rojiza le envolvía.

Veneriam, por primera vez en su vida, sintió autentico terror. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera terror del más débil de su sequito? ¡Él era un heredero de la Casa Shax! ¡No iba a sentir temor por un estúpido y débil humano reencarnado!

-¡Tu serás el primero, gilipollas!

Invocó su poder demoniaco, el cual envió contra Issei, pero el portador de Ddraig desvió el ataque con una facilidad que asombró al demonio… así como la velocidad con la que se movió. No pudo siquiera intentar esquivar el puñetazo. El puño envuelto en el guantelete golpeó de lleno el estómago del demonio, provocándole un dolor como nunca antes había sentido.

-Tienes mala suerte, Veneriam. Si por mi fuera, te mataría aquí y ahora… pero alguien quiere devolverte todo el cariño que le has dado estos años.

Veneriam, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, comenzó a temblar. Su rostro se volvió ceniciento y el sudor comenzó a resbalar por su rostro. El sonido de unos pasos se iba acercando. Alzó levemente la cabeza y su vista se clavó en la de quien era su Alfil. Anastasia, ya sin usar sus ilusiones para mantener un rostro perfecto, mostraba ahora el rostro de años de palizas y abusos. Unas grandes ojeras, cicatrices en diversas partes de su piel expuesta… y una mirada tan vacía y sin sentimientos que podría competir perfectamente con la de Ophis Ouroboros.

Veneriam solo pudo desear no estar ahí.

Gilbert e Issei se marcharon, dejando solos a Anastasia y Veneriam. Cerraron la puerta y se marcharon para colocar las diversas bombas sagradas y dejar sus Evil Pieces, que ellos mismos se extrajeron gracias al método del anciano doctor, en la misma entrada del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Veneriam, como instinto de supervivencia, intentó lanzarse y atacar a Anastasia, pero la rusa le mandó de vuelta al suelo con un simple hechizo. Se arrodilló, le cogió del rostro con delicadeza, y le miró a los ojos.

-Preparto Veneriam. Voy a mostrarte mi amor por ti.

A pesar de ser un tono neutro y vacío, el demonio pudo entrever el obvio sarcasmo. Y justo en ese momento, Anastasia comenzó con una tortura que se alargó durante un larguísimo tiempo, un tiempo que a Veneriam le pareció una eternidad.

Los gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo. Los ex siervos, ahora libres, se aterraron por los gritos, por lo que Issei y Gilbert les aconsejaron marcharse del Inframundo hasta la base de la Facción. Después de todo, ese era el plan para todos aquellos que no desearan luchar o aquellos que no pudieran o fueran a ser un estorbo. Al final sólo quedaron los tres reencarnados y su antiguo Rey.

Una vez que ambos varones hubieron acabado con su parte, le dieron un pequeño aviso a la ex Alfil. Esperaron pacientemente a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada del castillo, sin hablar, sin moverse. Poco después de que los gritos de Veneriam dejaran de escucharse, la mujer atravesó la puerta del castillo y caminó hasta sus dos compañeros.

-¿Te has quedado a gusto? – preguntó Gilbert con rostro serio.

La ex Torre jamás hubiera podido cometer tal acto, pero eso no significaba que no deseara que a Veneriam le pasara aquello. Anastasia solo asintió y suspiró, como si se hubiera quitado una carga increíblemente pesada… y así había sido.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento? – preguntó Issei.

-Pues… - cuando Anastasia iba a responder a su olvidadizo e idiota amigo, recibieron una señal de ayuda. Dicha señal provenía del territorio más cercano al castillo Shax – Aquí Anastasia, ¿qué ocurre?

Un pequeño holograma mostró a uno de los reencarnados que habían visto por la base varias veces.

-*¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Los sequitos de Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory, Raiser Phoenix y Sona Sitri están aquí! ¡Nos estamos viendo superados! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!*

Aquello no sorprendió al trio, pues no era extraño. El territorio desde el cual pedían ayuda era un territorio sumamente numeroso en número de reencarnados, y los territorios de los diferentes herederos estaban relativamente cerca. Además, aquel lugar no había sido atacado y los otros lugares ya habían recibido refuerzos. Los herederos debían detener aquella revuelta al ser los más cercanos.

-Está bien, vamos en seguida.

Anastasia apagó el dispositivo y preparó un círculo mágico mientras Issei intercambiaba palabras con Cao-Cao. Para cuando hubo terminado, los tres reencarnados desaparecieron del territorio Shax al tiempo que el castillo explotaba en una inmensa explosión de poder sagrado, el cual no solo destruyó el castillo, sino que hizo desaparecer por completo los cuerpos de los muertos y las Evil Pieces que antes habían pertenecido a Anastasia, Issei y Gilbert.

XXXXX

Cao-Cao tocó un botón de su dispositivo y se dio la vuelta para ver al resto de altos mandos de la Facción. Todos estaban nerviosos, pues deseaban poder luchar, pero Cao-Cao había decidido esperar el momento para poder lucirse… y así había sido.

-Compañeros, es hora de movernos. Jeanne, ¿te apetece luchar contra un Phoenix?

La francesa dio un salto al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Deseo probar el poder de los Phoenix con mis espadas! – exclamó al tiempo que creaba dos espadas sagradas.

-Perfecto. Pues te vienes conmigo. Los demás dividíos, y no hagáis una estupidez.

Dicho esto, el líder de la Facción desapareció junto a Jeanne. El resto sonrió retados y también desaparecieron, desperdigándose por el Inframundo demoniaco.

XXXXX

El trio de ex Shax apareció en medio del jardín trasero del territorio desde donde habían pedido ayuda. El castillo ya estaba en llamas sagradas, los miembros de la Casa muertos, y el grupo de reencarnados enfrentándose contra el cuarteto de herederos. Pudieron ver a Sairaorg Bael envuelto en Touki golpeando a todo reencarnado que se encontrase, a Raiser Phoenix incinerándolos, Sona Sitri congelándolos y Rias Gremory destruyéndoles con su poder. Sus sequitos también luchaban contra los revolucionarios, todos con obvias intenciones asesinas.

Issei apretó los dientes al ver a muchos de sus compañeros revolucionarios morir a manos de los herederos, por lo que, sin esperar un segundo, invocó todo su poder.

[Balance Breaker]

-[¡Eliminémoslos, compañero!]

Issei encendió sus propulsores, pues estos les daba más velocidad que las alas dragontinas, y salió disparado como un cohete hacia Sairaorg Bael, quien no se esperó tal ataque, por lo que no pudo defenderse.

PAM

Un golpe directo en su rostro envió al heredero Bael a volar en paralelo al suelo, hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio, rodar decenas de metros por el suelo, y volver a ponerse en pie mientras tocaba su rostro sangrante. Fuera quien fuera el que le había golpeado, tenía una gran fuerza, pues había logrado romperle la nariz y los labios. Entonces se puso en alerta al notar un gran poder acercándose. Sus ojos se clavaron en una imponente armadura roja que desprendía un gran poder. Frunció el ceño, entendiendo perfectamente que ese poder solo podía enfrentarlo con una cosa.

-¡Regulus!

Con el potente llamado del heredero Bael, su Longinus apareció a una velocidad impresionante, envolviendo a su actual dueño en una armadura dorada.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el Bael ahora envuelto en su poder y el poder de la armadura.

-Heredero de la Casa Bael. Desiste de tu ataque, retírate a tu hogar… o morirás aquí mismo.

Sairaorg sonrió retador.

-No pienso hacer esto. Estamos bajo ataque y, aquellos que debían ayudarnos, se han rebelado. Si quiero llegar a ser un Maou, debo detener esta revuelta a cualquier costo.

-Si ese es el caso, espero que estés preparado para perder la vida.

Sin nada más que decir, Issei se lanzó nuevamente contra Sairaorg, quien respondió con la misma fuerza. Sus puños chocaron, provocando una increíble onda de choque. El japonés frunció el ceño. Sabía que Sairaorg Bael era su rival más peligroso, y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

XXXXX

Anastasia no hizo ningún intento por detener a Issei, pues vencer al Bael era parte del plan. Gilbert rápidamente usó su poder sobre Gasper Vladi, pues era el segundo más peligroso de todos los presentes junto al portador del Regulus Nemea.

-¡Gasper! – chilló Rias al ver a su siervo más poderoso ser aplastado por una gravedad aumentada.

Los Gremory intentaron acercarse, pero les era imposible. Sus ataques no servían contra esa gravedad aumentada, y si se acercaban demasiado, entonces comenzaban a ser atrapados en dicha gravedad.

-¿Uh, más rebeldes? Que aburrimiento. – suspiró Raiser mientras enviaba una poderosa llamarada contra el dúo.

Gilbert no se inmutó, pues con un simple hechizo, Anastasia deshizo el ataque de Raiser. Este alzó una ceja, haciendo un gesto a las integrantes de su sequito. Estas se lanzaron contra el dúo, pero no esperaban verse envueltas también en la gravedad aumentada por el congoleño.

-Os doy una sola advertencia a todos vosotros. Marchaos, desistid del ataque, retiraos a vuestros hogares… o moriréis aquí mismo. – advirtió la rubia.

-Guárdate tus amenazas. De nada os servirán. Todos aquellos que se subleven contra nosotros recibirán el mismo castigo que los que aquí.

El Phoenix agarró al último de los reencarnados, antiguo mayordomo de la Casa ahora extinta, y lo incineró en un instante con su poder. Los Gremory y Sitri se colocaron junto al Phoenix mientras el resto del sequito Bael corría hacia su Rey.

-Lamento el retraso. – La voz cantarina de Jeanne llamó la atención de los presentes – Si os parece yo me ocupo del pajarito y vosotros de los Sitri, Gremory y Bael. – La francesa agitó sus dos espadas, frenando con una facilidad asombrosa el ataque de un furioso Yuuto Kiba – Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que tú quieres ser el primero en jugar conmigo, pero lo lamento, no tengo tiempo para jugar con tontitos.

Entonces, ante la mirada horrorizada de Rias, Akeno y Koneko, el Caballo Yuuto Kiba fue atravesado por diversas espadas sagradas, que hicieron desaparecer su cuerpo en pequeñas lucecitas. El rubio, que era conocido por ser muy rápido y poseer una buena técnica, había sido derrotado como un estúpido al haberse dejado llevar por su furia ante cualquier espada sagrada.

-¡Yuuto! – Exclamó Rias furiosa al ver la muerte de su Caballo - ¡Te mataré! – clamó al tiempo que atacaba con su poder junto a su Reina y Torre.

-Cambio de planes. Me ocuparé primero de estas hermanas. – canturreó nuevamente Jeanne al tiempo que se lanzaba a enfrentar a los Gremory.

Sona Sitri intentó atacar a la terrorista, pero fue detenida por una poderosa barrera producto de Anastasia, una barrera que envolvió a los Sitri, Phoenix, Anastasia y Gilbert.

-De aquí solo saldrán dos vivos… y ninguno seréis vosotros. – anunció la rusa.

XXXXX

Los miembros del sequito de Sairaorg corrían a todo lo que daban para llegar junto a su Rey. Aquel que había logrado golpearle tenía el poder suficiente para plantarle cara aun con Regulus, lo cual no era precisamente una buena noticia. Es más, podían sentir el increíble intercambio de poder producto de poderosas acometidas. El mismo paisaje era una demostración de la lucha de dos seres del tipo poder. Pero, cuando estaban cerca de llegar junto a su Rey…

KABOOOM

Una poderosa explosión de poder sagrado les envolvió, eliminándolos de la existencia.

-Se os advirtió, pero no hicisteis caso. – Cierto sujeto apareció mientras balanceaba una lanza – Ahora hay que eliminar al otro y tendremos un obstáculo menos. Me parece que dos Maous se van a poner muy furiosos cuando se enteren.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Cao-Cao caminó hacia el lugar donde Issei y Sairaorg intercambiaban golpes como si no hubiera un mañana.

XXXXX

Jeanne esquivaba con gran habilidad los diversos ataques de las integrantes del equipo Gremory. Las tres estaban más que furiosas por la muerte sin misericordia de su compañero. No era solo su compañero, para las tres, Kiba era un ser muy querido… y aquella mujer lo había matado. Pero ellas, al contrario que el rubio, se mantenían atentas a las diversas espadas sagrados que la francesa enviaba.

-Saltarinas, saltarinas, veo tres demonios saltarinas~. – Canturreó Jeanne al ver cómo las tres demonios se alzaban en el cielo gracias a sus alas, evadiendo así las espadas sagradas que surgían por docenas del suelo - ¡Bien, juguemos a tiro al demonio! – y, como si se tratara de un verdadero tiro al plato, Jeanne comenzó a crear pequeños puñales que lanzó hacia las Gremory con una precisión casi milimétrica.

Rias, junto a sus dos siervas, evadían como podían aquellos peligrosos puñales, logrando blocar algunos con diferentes barreras.

XXXXX

Anastasia clavó su mirada en los Sitri y Phoenix. Gasper Vladi, así como casi todas las integrantes del sequito de Raiser Phoenix, se mantenían bajo el poder de su compañero congoleño. Sona Sitri, su sequito, Raiser y Ravel Phoenix eran los únicos que podían dar batalla. Raiser, ahora más serio, comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques que eran fácilmente repelidos por la poderosa hechicera.

Entonces, una especie de látigo fue directamente hacia ella, pero lo esquivó, agarrándolo con la mano. Recorrió el largo del látigo, encontrándose con el portador, el Peón Saji Genshirou. El susodicho tenía una sonrisa de victoria, pensado que había atrapado a su enemigo y ahora solo tenía que sustraer su poder… pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

Anastasia invocó un gran poder sagrado, el cual transfirió al látigo. Este poder recorrió la distancia a gran velocidad hasta acabar en la Sacred Gear de su portador. El problema de dicha Sacred Gear era que, si no lograbas controlarla adecuadamente, el poder no se acumularía en la Sacred Gear… sino que lo haría en el cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Saji comenzó a gritar de puro dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se carbonizaba por dentro debido al poder sagrado del hechizo de Anastasia.

-¡Saji!

Sona corrió hacia su siervo, intentando aplicar magia curativa… pero de poco ayudaba una magia curativa demoniaca contra un poder sagrado superior al suyo. Las Sitri observaron horrorizadas como aparecían quemaduras bajo la piel del Peón, hasta que pequeñas llamas comenzaron a surgir, hasta convertir al Peón Sitri en una hoguera de fuego sagrado, que consumió rápidamente al demonio entre gritos de puro dolor y sufrimiento.

Las Sitri se quedaron horrorizadas, mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su compañero. Ni siquiera las Evil Pieces se habían salvado del poder sagrado convocado por Anastasia. Entonces, todas las presentes clavaron sus miradas furiosas en la ex Shax mientras su poder demoniaco las envolvía con furia. Sona Sitri y su sequito eran conocidas por mantener la compostura en batalla… pero luego de ver a su compañero y amigo morir de aquella manera… la compostura se iba de paseo.

Como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento, todas atacaron al mismo instante, lanzándose contra la rubia o enviando enormes cantidades de poder demoniaco contra ella… pero ninguno llegó a su objetivo.

-¡Ugh!

BOOOM

Al igual que Gasper Vladi y las integrantes del sequito Phoenix, las luchadoras de cuerpo a cuerpo del sequito de Sona Sitri habían caído bajo el poder de la manipulación de la gravedad de Gilbert, y los poderes demoniacos se estrellaron y explotaron en el suelo, provocando heridas en las atrapadas.

-Sin misericordia para quienes nos enfrenten. – anunció Gilbert al tiempo que aumentaba lo suficiente la gravedad como para aplastar a sus enemigos lo más rápido posible y así evitar más sufrimiento.

Ravel Phoenix tenía un rostro ceñimiento. Ella había competido junto a su hermano en los Ratine Games, pero jamás en su corta vida había visto algo como eso, y deseaba no haberlo visto jamás. Tanta muerte, y de aquella manera. Ahora ella era la única integrante del sequito de su hermano, y la mitad del anterior equipo Sitri… y solo deseaba salir de ahí, huir a su casa, y no volver a salir jamás.

XXXXX

Jeanne se permitió detener su batalla contra los Gremory para observar cómo el dúo de ex Shax eliminaba con suma facilidad a la mitad de los Sitri y casi por completo a los Phoenix. Sin duda, la miembro de la Facción de Héroes reconocía que tener a uno de los ex Shax como enemigo no era algo que le agradase demasiado, y menos si se juntaban esos dos. Era bien sabido que dos de los tres ex Shax juntos eran un tsunami… pero si se juntaban los tres sin duda eran muchísimo más peligrosos.

FASH

SLASH

Blandiendo su espada, la rubia cortó una esfera de Poder de la Destrucción, la cual impactó contra el suelo, provocando una explosión que levantó una cortina de polvo, permitiendo a Jeanne ocultarse en ella.

-Eso no te servirá. – siseó Akeno mientras invocaba un hechizo de viento.

El polvo fue disipado por violentos vientos, pero las tres Gremory tragaron saliva al ver a la terrorista envuelta en una especie de armadura que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y un par de alas de espadas.

-Lo siento hermanas, pero tengo que acabar rápido con esto.

Jeanne extendió sus brazos y una decena de caballeros fantasmas fueron creados, todos sosteniendo espadas sagradas creada por la terrorista. Entonces apuntó con sus brazos a las tres Gremory y los soldados se lanzaron hacia ellas. Rápidamente las tres contraatacaron, pero era como luchar contra doce Jeanne, pues cada caballero parecía moverse como si pensara, no como si simplemente fuera un fantasma sin cerebro.

Rápidamente comenzaron a retroceder, pues los caballeros se apoyaban entre ellos, dificultando la defensa demoniaca. Al final, como era de esperarse…

ZAS

Akeno abrió sus ojos al tiempo que dos espadas sagradas atravesaban su pecho y estómago.

-¡Akeno! ¡Ugh!

Rias, debido a la perdida de atención de aquel momento clave, no pudo evitar ser también atravesada por varias espadas sagradas. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue cómo su Reina y su Torre desaparecían en pequeñas lucecitas. Y justo después, ella exhaló su último aliento al tiempo que también desaparecía en pequeñas lucecitas.

XXXXX

Anastasia observó cómo Jeanne había acabado con el resto de integrantes del grupo Gremory. Aquello sin duda enfurecería a Sirzechs Lucifer de un modo jamás visto, pero no le importaba. Ella les había advertido, pero no le habían hecho caso.

Ahora que los Gremory no existían, la ex Alfil deshizo la barrera, permitiendo a Jeanne ir hacia su objetivo… Raiser Phoenix. El Phoenix tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Sentía un odio, una furia y una ira como nunca antes, todo por la muerte de su esposa y su sequito, pero el terror y el miedo eran mayores, y todo por aquellos tres… una terrorista y dos reencarnados que tenían un poder muy superior al que habían demostrado en los Rating Game.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue largarse de ahí junto a su pequeña hermana, pero no funcionó. Su hechizo de tele transporte estaba siendo inutilizado por la rubia hechicera. Como medida desesperada, Raiser se envolvió en fuego, el fuego de los Phoenix, elevando su nivel hasta donde podía, el cual era mayor de lo normal debido a sus actuales sentimientos… pero de nuevo fue insuficiente.

-¡Ugh!

Su cuerpo, junto al de su hermana, fue aplastado contra el suelo por el manipulador de la gravedad. Raiser apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza para ver como aquella espadachín humana se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tengo entendido que podéis regeneraros siempre, ¿verdad? – Raiser intentó decir algo, pero le era imposible - ¡Pues en ese caso, vamos a probarlo!

Y, chasqueando los dedos, Jeanne invocó numerosas espadas sagradas que surgieron del suelo, atravesando a los Phoenix, casi sin dejar un hueco libre. El poder regenerador de los Phoenix comenzó a actuar, pero de nada sirvió contra el poder sagrado de aquella Sacred Gear de espadas sagradas en estado Balance Breaker.

Sona Sitri, y lo que quedaba de su sequito, se encontraban de rodillas, sin esperanza alguna de salir con vida. Había tantas cosas que aun deseaban hacer… tantas cosas… Pero todo se había acabado. Sabían que no habría un final feliz para aquel momento. Nadie iba a ir a salvarlas… no a tiempo…

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos al ver a sus ejecutores acercarse. Al parecer el espadachín estaba más que dispuesta a ser quien acabara con sus vidas, pero la hechicera la detuvo, por lo que solo se acercaron los dos ex Shax.

-Sona Sitri, debiste hacer lo que te dijimos. En verdad, me hubiera gustado ver tu sueño hecho realidad… pero ahora eso no será posible. Pero, por eso mismo, lo haremos rápido. No sufriréis. – sentenció el congoleño.

Jeanne chasqueó la lengua al ver cómo ambos reencarnados segaban las vidas de las últimas integrantes del sequito de Sona Sitri, con esta incluida, sin causarles ningún dolor. Fue sin duda una muerte dulce.

XXXXX

Cao-Cao sonrió satisfecho. Los Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix habían sido eliminados. Ahora solo quedaba Sairaorg. Observó a distancia el combate. Issei había luchado bien, pero a pesar de ello, Sairaorg Bael tenía más experiencia en combate, y lo estaba demostrado. Pero, a pesar de su superioridad en experiencia, aquello no le había librado de una buena golpiza. Partes de su armadura habían desaparecido y mucho de su cuerpo estaba expuesto. Era lo que Cao-Cao recitaba.

Alzó su lanza al cielo e invocó un gran poder sagrado. Este poder de hizo un haz de luz, que se alzó en el cielo del Inframundo y luego cayó en picada sobre un sorprendido Sairaorg Bael. El heredero recibió de lleno el poder de la lanza. Issei se preparó por si por algún casual, el heredero sobrevivía… Y así fue.

Cuando el ataque de poder sagrado de la lanza hubo finalizado, Issei pudo ver el cuerpo chamuscado pero aun en pie de Sairaorg Bael. Su Touki y Regulus no habían sido capaces de frenar el ataque de la Longinus más poderosa. Apenas quedaba algo de la armadura, por lo que Issei acumuló poder dragontino y lo envió contra Sairaorg, acabando así con el joven demonio más poderoso.

El actual Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo, dolorido y agotado. Viendo con molestia cómo el líder de los terroristas humanos se acercaba a él con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ha sido un buen trabajo Ise. Has demostrado un gran poder al enfrentarte a ese demonio con la Longinus en modo Balance Breaker. – Mientras caminaba hacia el japonés, Cao-Cao se acercó a Regulus, colocando un dispositivo que envió la Longinus a alguna parte – Ya hemos completado la mayor parte del plan. Ahora, es hora de finalizarlo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Seguro que varias sorpresas no os las esperabais, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo estoy contento con esto. Ahora queda el epílogo. Dije que iba a ser sumamente corto, pues ya tengo demasiados proyectos grandes, y si profundizara mucho más, solo tendría eso... otro proyecto grande. Por eso ya tenía la idea en mente de ir al grano y sin "tonterías", y eso he hecho jajajaja.

Nos leemos !


	6. Epilogo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Gjr-Sama: muchas gracias colega.

shaoran ootsusuki: la historia está llena de ejemplos similares.

Doragon kokuen: me alegra saber que te haya satisfecho.

NickTheNew16: bueno, espero este epilogo de un buen final.

omega9028: si, pero este fic se centra en otros, así que ni pensé en ellos.

Task: pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado. Una idea interesante.

Guest: esto espero que, como dices, abra nuevas ideas que no se han tocado en este fandom.

Nechroz: seee, no fue algo que uno de seria a nadie. Me alegra que haya gustado, y espero este epilogo también guste.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, Regulus, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Epílogo:

 **REENCUENTRO**

* * *

El ataque al Inframundo demoniaco se alargó durante todo el día. Pero no fue el único en sufrir el ataque. La Facción de los Ángeles y la de los Ángeles Caídos también vieron sus fuerzas mermadas. Los sublevados de los caídos fueron con todo y no tuvieron reparos en asesinar a quienes les contradecían. El propio Kokabiel y sus subordinados se llevaron a muchos de sus hermanos por delante… antes de ser detenidos y derrotados por el equipo del Tobio Ikuse, los demás Cadres y otros refuerzos aliados del bando de Azazel. Por su parte, el Cielo no recibió muchas bajas, exceptuando la de los más radicales.

El Inframundo, por su parte, se llevó sin duda alguna la peor parte. Durante el triple ataque a la sociedad demoniaca, multitud de Casas se habían unido a la lista de Casas Extintas, y otras tantas habían perdido a valiosos miembros, como bien fueron la Gremory, Sitri y Bael.

La furia de Sirzechs y Serafall no tuvo parangón. Ambos arrasaron sin miramientos con todo terrorista que se cruzara con ellos, ya fuera demonio o humano. La noticia de la muerte de sus respectivas hermanas, noticias que tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, les enfureció de tal forma que Sirzechs no pudo evitar mostrar su verdadero poder. El mismísimo Inframundo tembló con violencia ante la furia de uno de los dos súper demonios.

La Facción de los Antiguos Maous fue exterminada al completo, sin supervivientes. En cuanto a la Facción de Héroes, esta recibió un numero considerablemente menor de bajas. Cao-Cao fue listo y aprovechó el momento oportuno para retirar a todas las tropas del territorio de los demonios, no sin llevarse toda Sacred Gear que pudiera y a todos los reencarnados que habían sobrevivido a la lucha. Pero esta última iba a ser una tarea harto dificultosa, pues aquellos nobles aliados con los terroristas se habían encargado de sabotear las bases de datos demoniacas, y la propia Facción de Héroes había logrado meter mano para ayudar a los reencarnados, borrando identidades, historiales, etc.

La Alianza se tambaleó con fuerza y se encontraba en un punto de inflexión dado que estaba a un tris de romperse y volver a la guerra, a pesar de la "victoria" del bando de la paz. Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan hicieron una aparición en público al día siguiente del ataque. Para entonces, la noticia de la muerte de sus hermanas, así como de otros tantos herederos y la extinción de numerosas Casas, ya había llegado a cada rincón del Inframundo, y no solo de ahí, sino también a otras Facciones.

Ambos Maous no se mordieron la lengua, jurando venganza contra los reencarnados sublevados y la Brigada. Anunciaron que emplearían todos los recursos disponibles para la eliminación del grupo terrorista al completo.

A pesar de aquella amenaza, Cao-Cao no estaba aterrado, aun a pesar de haber visto la furia de Sirzechs, pues la presenció a bastante distancia. Para el líder de los Héroes, aquella había sido una victoria sumamente aplastante y habían logrado casi todos sus objetivos como Facción. Pero eso sí, ahora debían ser sumamente cuidadosos y tener mucho cuidado en sus próximos pasos. Con el reciente triunfo y la finalización de numerosos objetivos, no era el momento para tirarlo todo por la borda por un actuar estúpido.

En cuanto a los tres ex Shax… ahora, liberados de sus grilletes, los tres deseaban volver al lugar donde debían, donde estaban sus familias. Anastasia volvió a Rusia, Gilbert al Congo, e Issei… él volvió a Kuoh.

Luego de la lucha contra Sairaorg Bael, y la derrota y muerte del susodicho, Issei se encontró sumamente agotado al haber enfrentado a semejante rival. Por suerte, Cao-Cao usó Lágrimas de Fénix para curar sus heridas y unas pócimas para recuperar la salud y la energía, aunque fuera por un rato.

Volvieron a reunirse con Jeanne, Anastasia y Gilbert. Los cinco se marcharon de aquel lugar para dar apoyo en otros lugares del inframundo, donde los revolucionarios estaban teniendo problemas.

Las bestias de Leonard lograron frenar a los top demoniacos, incluso lograron matar a más de uno, pero no estaban lo suficientemente preparados y acabaron por ser destruidos. Cuando aquello ocurrió, la Facción de Héroes comenzó a retirarse junto a los revolucionarios supervivientes.

Issei, Gilbert y Anastasia, al igual que el resto de reencarnados, volvieron a la base de la Facción, donde residieron durante una semana entera. Anastasia y Gilbert fueron los primeros en volver a sus hogares, pero Issei esperó a saber que había pasado con su hogar. Al parecer, luego de la muerte de Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory, así como la extinción de numerosas Casas, habían dejado la ciudad nipona sin nadie que la gobernara, nadie del mundo sobrenatural.

Eso alegró a Issei, pues en aquel momento ninguna Facción hacia caso de la ciudad. El joven japonés aprovechó aquel momento para ir allí… a reunirse con su familia. Fue tele transportado por Georg a las afueras de la ciudad. Puede que no hubiera un guardián sobrenatural, pero seguía existiendo cierta seguridad. Pero, ahora que ya no poseía las Evil Pieces y habían suprimido la Presencia de su Longinus, el castaño podía pasear con total tranquilidad por la ciudad.

A pesar del ansia de volver a ver a sus padres, decidió esperar al atardecer, pues es cuando su padre volvería del trabajo. Mientras tanto aprovechó para pasear por la ciudad, intentando recordar cómo era cuando aún vivía allí y cuanto había cambiado. La verdad es que los cambios eran pocos. Incluso la propia Academia estaba igual, salvo algunos cambios arquitectónicos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, tomó la decisión de ir de una vez a su hogar. Puede que fuera fruto de la casualidad, pero el joven se encontró con una mujer de larga cabellera castaña cargando unas pesadas bolsas de la compra.

Al actual portador de la Boosted Gear se le paró el corazón. En su mente aún vivía el recuerdo de los rostros de sus progenitores, y además, sus compañeros de la Brigada le habían mostrado imágenes actualizados.

Si… sin duda alguna… aquella mujer era su amada madre…

-Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda? – se apresuró a acercarse y ofrecer su ayuda.

La mujer le dirigió la mirada y por un instante vio temor en sus ojos, y no le extrañaba. Después de todo, ¿cuál sería la reacción natural si un joven lleno de cicatrices se te acerca así de pronto? Pero, casi tan pronto apareció el temor, este se esfumó, siendo remplazado por una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias muchacho. La verdad es que agradecería la ayuda.

-Permítame.

Con una sonrisa ladina, Issei cargó las pesadas bolsas. Para él no era problema alguno. Puede que gracias al método del doctor hubiera dejado atrás su condición como demonio, pero seguía teniendo efectos secundarios. Ya no poseía aura demoniaca, pero su visión nocturna casi igualaba la de un demonio y sus cualidades físicas eran equiparables. Tenía lo mejor de ambas especies.

Durante varios minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Aquella mujer simplemente disfrutaba del paseo, pero Issei tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero ninguna salía de sus labios. Antes de darse cuenta, llegaron por fin a la casa de los Hyodo. La mujer abrió la puerta que daba acceso al recinto y luego la que daba acceso a la casa. Era una casa humilde, cosa que el Sekiryuutei agradeció enormemente.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Issei nuevamente se detuvo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ahí, preparando la mesa, estaba su padre. El hombre sonrió a su esposa y miró a Issei con extrañez. La mujer le explicó el encuentro y este se encogió de hombros.

Issei dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se quedó quieto, pasándose la lengua por sus labios. Tenerlos ahí delante era algo que le llenaba de una alegría que no había sentido en años.

-Oye chico, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el señor Hyodo.

-Si… bueno… no… no se… esto es muy extraño y no sé qué decir…

-Venga, siéntate. ¿Necesitas beber algo, o comer? Estás demasiado nervioso.

El adolescente se frotó las manos y suspiró. Miró directamente a los ojos a su padre y luego a su madre, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Señores Hyodo… hay algo que quiero decirles, pero, a pesar de que deseo decirlo con todas las ganas del mundo… se me atrancan las palabras en la garganta…

-Suéltalo muchacho. Dilo todo y no pares. Seguro que te sentirás mejor. – sonrió el señor Hyodo.

Issei volvió a sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su padre y al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora, con más confianza y menos nerviosismo… soltó todo lo que tenía que decir.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí el fin de este fanfic, pues yo lo dejo aquí. Muchas gracias por los reviews, lecturas, followers y favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo el escribirlo. Y nada más tengo que decir.

Nos leemos en mis demás fics !


End file.
